


Just Needs a Little Love

by Mixxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bartender Kylo, Craigslist, Dirty Talk, Fake Marriage, Fake engagement to be exact, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holidays, Intercrural Sex, Lawyer Hux, Modern AU, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: Alone on Thanksgiving? Mad at your dad?   I am a 28 year old felon with no high school degree, and a dirty old van one year younger than me. If you’d like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but have me pretend to be in a very long or serious relationship with you, to torment your family, I’m game.  Or: Hux and Kylo pretend to be engaged, go to each other's family holiday parties, and definitely, completely, totally don't fall a little in love.





	1. The Ad

It was nearly midnight when Hux’s phone chimed. He put down the notes he’d been shuffling through to reach over and tap his lock code onto the screen.

_(1) new text_

He had just opened it when his phone buzzed again in his hand.

_Phasma: Hey check this out_

_Phasma: [hyperlink]_

He squinted at the screen. Some kind of craigslist ad? He had mentioned to her that he was looking for a new bookshelf. Maybe she’d found one.

The link, however, did not bring up a bookshelf. Or furniture at all. Instead, it was filed under casual encounters, and titled _Alone on Thanksgiving? Mad at your dad?_

> _I am a 28 year old felon with no high school degree, and a dirty old van one year younger than me painted like Eddie Van Halen’s guitar. I can play anywhere between the ages of 20 and 29 depending on if I shave. I’m a part-time bartender and work late nights at a bar. If you’d like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but have me pretend to be in a very serious long or serious relationship with you, to torment your family, I’m game._
> 
> _I can do these things, at your request:_
> 
> _Openly hit on other guests while you act like you don’t notice_
> 
> _Propose to you in front of everyone_
> 
> _Pretend to be really drunk as the evening goes on_
> 
> _Start an actual physical fight with a family member, either inside or on the front lawn for all your neighbors to see_
> 
> _I require no pay but for the free meal I will receive as a guest_

He arched an eyebrow. Why on god’s earth would Phasma send him this? He clicked on her icon and held the phone to his ear while it rang.

“’Lo?”

“Phasma, why did you send me this…personal?”

“God, Hux, why do you call instead of text all the time? Old people do that.”

“I enjoy hearing people’s voices instead of trying to decipher meaning from a line of text.”

“Whatever, grandpa.”

“Why did you send me this, anyway?”

“Because I read it and thought of you. Maybe you should hit that guy up. You’ve been dreading your family’s Thanksgiving dinner for a month.”

Hux stiffened and Millicent complained from where he was sprawled on his lap. He gave her a few pets to apologize. “I wouldn’t say dreading.”

“You bitch about it whenever you get more than two glasses of wine in you.”

“That’s neither here nor there. And why would I bring this…degenerate to my family function anyway? My father would have an aneurysm.”

There was a pause from the other end. “…Isn’t that kind of a plus?”

“Phasma!”

“What, like you’re so fond of your dad?”

Damn it. She had a point. “Well, I can get through it just fine without a bartending high-school dropout.”

“Yeah, you get through it, and then go home and get shitfaced on cheap whiskey and call me at one in the morning.”

“See, I have a system, and it works just fine. Plus, how do you know I’m not already bringing a date?”

The laugh on the other end of the line was borderline insulting. “Oh, you were serious? Hux, I know you haven’t spent the night with anyone for ages. And the cat doesn’t count. You’re a spinster.”

There was a clatter on her end and Hux narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I’m about to lick tequila off that cute barista we met the other day.”

“Oh my god.” He closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Phasma.”

“It will be for me.” There was a giggle in the background. “Think about hitting up that guy. If nothing else, you might get to leave early.”

“You’re obscene. I’m not talking to a felon on craigslist, he’ll end up wearing my skin.”

“Everyone has their fetishes, dear, I won’t judge you.”

“Goodnight, Phasma.”

He hung up, tossing his phone to the side. “Can you believe,” he said, looking down at the ginger cat on his lap, “what I have to put up with?” Millicent blinked at him slowly and yawned. “Exactly. The nerve. And I’m _not_ a spinster.” He huffed and took another sip of wine. “I’m not. I just have high standards.”

Millicent grunted and flopped her head over, immediately falling asleep. “Standards,” Hux continued, “that certainly this…person…would not even come close to meeting. Not everyone can be like Phasma and bring every barista who writes their number on her cup home to lick tequila off them.” He sighed against his wine glass regardless. It _had_ been quite a while since he’d brought someone home to lick tequila off of. But that wasn’t because he was a spinster! “I’m just busy,” he said firmly. “I’ve been taking on more cases, putting in more hours. I’ve been getting a lot of buzz at the office. So, really, I’m more fulfilled than I ever would be with some casual lover.”

Too bad he couldn’t bring his case files as a comfort to his family Thanksgiving. Ugh. He’d have to be more careful with what he said while drunk to Phasma if she was able to pick up on how much he’d been dreading it. A whole day of uncomfortable silences, of his father reminding him of how much more he’d accomplished at his age, of hearing about how all his parents’ friend’s children had gotten better jobs, had married, had families. And Hux was just-

He drained the rest of his wine and poured another glass, then drank half of that in one go. “Wouldn’t it be nice,” he said to Millicent, “if I really could shock my father so much he’d just have a heart attack from sheer rage right there?”

She drooled on his knee.

“Or at least-“ He swirled the merlot around in his glass. Huh. There was a certain…appeal to the idea, he couldn’t deny that. Not of his father dying! Well- mostly not- or at least, that was something separate. But of bringing this massive trainwreck of a person, this uneducated, uncouth, ill-mannered dropout to his family dinner. The idea was oddly satisfying. He would never be good enough for his family. He knew that. He would always be just never quite enough. So instead of trying and failing, again and again, what if he just said _fuck it?_ If he was going to be a failure anyway, why not blow the whole thing out of the water and be a failure in the most spectacular way?

He chuckled, envisioning it. It would feel so freeing. Not trying to be the perfect son, not having to endure the barbs, because he had fucked up so _catastrophically_ by “falling in love” with this dropout that he had already gone past the event horizon. That little bit of not good enough wouldn’t matter with this human disaster on his arm.

Maybe it would even shock his parents into realizing…well. Maybe next time Hux came over, without this guy, they’d see how much worse it could have been, and they’d know…

He rubbed his eyes. Ugh. It was getting late, he’d had too much wine. It was fine to imagine, to chuckle at these ideas, but for god’s sake, he’d never actually call this person. That was not something Armitage Hux would do. Fucking ridiculous.

 

* * *

 

_I can’t believe I actually called him._

He paced nervously in the foyer of his parents’ home. This was a terrible idea. Possibly the worst he’d ever had. He was going to make Phasma buy him drinks for a year for starting all of this.

But, terrible idea or not, he was committed to it now. What had come over him? He’d been talking to his mother on the phone, she’d commented that their neighbor’s daughter’s boyfriend was staying for Thanksgiving and oh, that had been all the block had talked about. It had been fine until she’d sighed and innocuously said that _“Maybe we should have had more children, I’m the only mother on the block whose child hasn’t brought a guest.”_

Something had seized Hux’s tongue and he’d blurted- oh lord, he couldn’t believe he’d done it- blurted that he actually had wanted to keep it a surprise until the day of but he had a serious boyfriend and he was planning on bringing him and he couldn’t wait for them to meet him.

He was going to _kill Phasma._

But. Even if this was incredibly idiotic of him, he was committed, and he was going to see this through. Kylo Ren, he’d said his name was over the phone. Sounded like an appropriate name for a high school dropout who had a shitty van and worked at a bar.

The van announced itself before Kylo Ren did. Hux could hear it from half a block away, sputtering and popping and making noises that made him fear it was going to give up before it reached his house. He hadn’t been lying about it being a dirty old van, and it looked as if it was held together with duct tape and hope. It pulled up to his house with a squealing of brakes and Hux slipped out onto the front porch at the same time the man got out of the car.

…. _Well._

Kylo Ren, if this was him, was much…larger than Hux had imagined. Tall and broad, with a band t-shirt under a leather jacket that looked as if it had seen better days and jeans. Dark hair and eyes and features that were slightly too outrageous to be classically handsome, but had sort of a rough appeal. He tucked his hands into his pockets and his eyes fell on Hux.

Hux cleared his throat and made his way over. He was committed to this now, after all. “Kylo Ren?”

“Yeah.” Hux had thought that maybe the phone connection had been bad but no, his voice was really that deep. “You Hux?”

“I am.”

Kylo’s eyes traveled over his parents’ house. “Nice place. Thought I was going to get the cops called on me as soon as I pulled onto this street.”

“Yes, well. Hopefully not before dessert. Should…” He glanced at Kylo again. “Have you done this before?”

“Nah, but I’m good at fucking shit up. Shouldn’t be too hard. Especially a place like this. Christ. You got butlers and shit?”

Hux sniffed. “My parents have a few hands around the house.”

“Holy shit, really?”

“Are you here to criticize my upbringing or be the worst dinner guest?”

“I can do both.” Hux scowled. “I hope you guys have booze.”

“Knowing my mother, there will be generous amounts of wine.”

“Nice. Can we go get some now, or.”

Hux honestly considered just leaving. Getting in his car and driving away and forgetting this whole insane situation. “Come on in. My parents are inside.”

He turned and led Kylo into the house, only to nearly jump out of his skin at the sudden hand _grabbing his ass_. He whipped around, glaring at Kylo, who just smirked. “What? We’re in a serious relationship, sugarlips. And your ass looks nice in those pants.”

Well. At least he seemed to be good on his word from the ad.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mother, father, this is my- significant other. Kylo Ren.”

Hux’s father, Brendol, looked incredulously at Kylo, like he thought he might suddenly molt into a respectable human being. His mother, Lenora, just had a frozen smile suggesting that she was desperately hoping the neighbors had not seen Kylo come into their home. “It’s- very lovely to meet you, Mr. Ren,” she finally said. “We didn’t even know our son was in a relationship!”

“Yeah, well, I usually keep his mouth busy otherwise.” He slung an arm around Hux and gave him an affectionate squeeze. Hux leaned against him and gazed up, eyes doting.

His father’s eyelid twitched and Hux felt a pang of victory. This promised to be an entertaining evening if nothing else. “You look nice,” Kylo continued, addressing his mother.

She blinked at him. “Oh, thank you-“

“Yeah, if Hux’s figure holds up like that when he gets older, maybe I won’t get tired of him after all.”

Hux laughed, setting a hand on Kylo’s arm. “Isn’t he such a charmer?”

Brendol finally spoke. “So, Mr…Ren, what is it that you do?”

“Kylo works with food and beverage distribution.”

“Yeah, I sling booze down at the WestSide Cantina. You should come down. Thursdays are $2 Pink Panty Droppers.”

His father looked like he might actually have a stroke. This was delightful. The most fun Hux had had at a family gathering in years. Lenora cleared her throat. “Well, Maria should have the first course out, why don’t we go sit down?”

Kylo drained the first glass of wine before they even filled their plates and Hux filled it again without comment. If looks could kill, Brendol’s would have struck Kylo dead right there at the table. “So,” he finally said as the family began to eat, “any news in your career, son?”

The little thrill Hux had been riding from Kylo’s outrageous behavior flat lined and died. “I’ve been recognized for my contribution in the bariatric suit.”

“So still no chance at partner yet?”

“No, sir.”

“Hm.”

Hux pressed his lips into a thin line and poked at his duck with cranberry reduction. His appetite had vanished- it always seemed to when his father started interrogating him.

“Well,” Kylo’s voice, loud in the sudden silence, nearly startled Hux. “I was given a new position at my job! I am the official judge of our wet t-shirt contests!”

“That’s…” Hux’s mother looked pained. “Interesting!”

“It’s a great position.” Kylo popped another piece of potato into his mouth and chewed loudly before continuing. “We weren’t sure if I would get it because like, you know how hard it is to get promoted when you don’t have that degree.”

“You didn’t go to college?” Brendol scoffed.

“Oh, shit, haha, why would I go to college? Waste my time learning about all that- E equals MC squared? No, I meant high school.”

“Kylo learns from the school of life,” Hux said, batting his eyelashes at his guest.

“Yeah, the whole high school thing is a scam anyway. Teach us how to push buttons for the man.”

This was back to being fantastic. Hux wanted to stand up and ask his father if not being partner at age thirty was such a disappointment now, compared to…all of this. “So,” Lenora said, obviously trying to keep this dinner on track. “My son said you two are quite serious! Have you been making plans for the future? Do you want children?”

“What?” Kylo said, who apparently had been so absorbed in drowning his food in gravy he hadn’t been listening.

“Kids, dearest,” Hux said gently.

“Kids? Uh, I might have…some, somewhere. You know I don’t like how condoms feel, babe.”

Hux smiled sweetly. “Isn’t it so refreshing to find a family man, mother? I’m going to go get some more chardonnay. Don’t you all have too much fun without me!”

He gracefully stood and sashayed into the kitchen, humming merrily as he refilled his glass. There was murmuring from the dining room, then heavy footsteps following him in. “Armitage,” his father hissed under his breath. “Have you gone completely insane?”

“What do you mean?” Hux blinked at him innocently.

“I mean that- that- that _thing_ you’ve brought to our home! He looks like he has a criminal record.”

Hux crossed his arms. “That was one time. And it was really just a misunderstanding!”

For the first time Hux could ever recall, his father was speechless. It was glorious. “The _second_ dinner is over, he needs to get out of my house. And then you and I need to _talk.”_

Hux was an adult now. It had been over a decade since…and yet. And yet, that tone, the one that laced his father’s voice when he said _talk,_ that slow venom that promised worse things to come- it still sent him back to those places within himself, when he’d been young and helpless.

It still made him small, a child, and he hated his weakness.

“Yes, sir,” he said, dropping his eyes to look down at his drink.

His father turned on his heel and left. As often it did, Hux’s smallness turned to anger. He’d moved out when he turned eighteen. He was an adult. His father had no more claim to his life. He threw back the glass of wine and poked his head into the dining room once more. “Kylo, darling, I’m afraid I’ve spilled some cranberry reduction on my shirt. Would you be a lamb and assist me?”

Kylo shrugged and followed him into the kitchen. “I don’t know much about stains, Hux.”

“There isn’t one. Look-“ he rested his hands on Kylo’s chest. “How much would it take for me to get caught blowing you in the bathroom?”

Kylo’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened soundlessly. “…w- _what?”_

“I know it’s not in your services mentioned in the ad. But my father is so upset, I think a little more might just give the bastard a heart attack. If I paid you, would that be something we might do?”

Kylo’s mouth opened and closed several times. He looked down, seemed to regard the hands on him. “…If you get me off, we’ll call it even.”

“Fantastic.” He clapped Kylo on the shoulder and went back to the dinner table. After about ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

He scrolled through twitter on his phone, sitting on the counter, until Kylo slid in. “Your parents looked super uncomfortable.”

“Good.” Hux hopped off the counter and sank down to his knees.

“Holy shit,” Kylo said as Hux unbuttoned his jeans. “You don’t waste time.”

“I’m efficient. It’s not like I have to seduc-“ He stopped. Squinted.

“What?” Kylo fidgeted. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“Mm? Oh, uh, no. No, it’s fine. It’s just-“ Fucking _big._ A small spark of arousal made Hux want to squirm. Maybe he could find an excuse to extend this to Kylo fuckin- no, no. Bad Hux. Stick to the plan. Don’t fuck the human mess you found on craigslist. “It’s fine,” he finished.

“Then, uh. You wanna stop staring and just kinda…?”

“Yeah, of course.” He leaned in and ran his tongue along the side of Kylo’s length. The sharp intake of breath above him made him smug. It had been awhile since he’d done this, but he used to be the best at it, thank you. He sucked on the tip and out of the corner of his eye he could see Kylo’s hands gripping the edge of the counter. “Fffuck, you’re- fuck, feels good.”

Oh. Damn if Hux hadn’t always liked dirty talk. At this rate he was going to get hard in his pressed pants. He still couldn’t resist putting on a bit of a show, looking up at Kylo as he sank down further onto his dick. He couldn’t fit it all in his mouth- God, he was big, that would feel so _good_ in him- but he could give it his best.

Kylo moaned and if that voice had seemed deep before, hearing it now, low and rough with arousal, sent shivers all the way down Hux’s spine. Shit. He was definitely pulling out his dildo tonight. And if he replayed that gravely moan in his head while he did- that was no one’s business but his own.

Large hands buried themselves in Hux’s hair as he bobbed on Kylo’s length. “So good. Fuck. Look at you, you love this. Love sucking my cock. You’d never know- nngh- looking at you, in your- fuckin’ fancy clothes and perfect posture- ah-h- that you- you love sucking dick, you were fuckin’ made for it.”

Hux squeezed his eyes shut, his cock throbbing between his legs. He wanted to rub himself off at the same time but he wasn’t about to finish dinner with come drying in his pants. He hummed and Kylo groaned, tugging at Hux’s hair. “Fuck- Hux, Hux-“ He tugged again, more urgently, and finally Hux was forced to pull off.

“What?” he asked, breathing heavily.

Kylo looked absolutely debauched and if Hux had been a man of less self control he would have done something about it. “’m gonna come. And we- haven’t been caught. Wasn’t that, like…the point?”

…Hux had kind of forgotten about that. “I…suppose this one might have been a miss. They might not come to investigate.”

“So, should we, just…?”

“Well, I.” Hux tried to compose himself. “I think I promised you…a mutual agreement for trying.”

Kylo let out a shuddering breath and leaned back. “Go for it, Hux.”

That was all the permission Hux needed to lean in and take Kylo’s cock back in his mouth. There was no narration this time, but the ragged interjections of _fuck_ and _Hux_ and _gonna come, gonna come right in you_ made Hux press his legs together.

When Kylo came, he swallowed, because, well, it was just _practical_ , right? No mess. He was still wildly aroused, but that was his own problem. He’d deal with it later.

Kylo was still getting his breath back as Hux fixed his hair in the mirror. “Marry me.”

Hux dropped his comb. “What.”

“This didn’t work to piss off your dad, obviously, since we didn’t get discovered. So, let’s go for the Hail Mary. I’ll propose.”

Hux raised his eyebrows. “A proposal? And I would say yes?”

“That’s kind of the point.”

Well. He’d just sucked dick in the bathroom of his parents’ house. What else did he have to lose?

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of dinner was painfully awkward, which was about par for the course with Hux’s experience of family dinners. They’d come back from the bathroom together and since then it had been a thick layer of silence, broken only by the clinking of silverware or Kylo slurping his drinks.

“Well,” Lenora finally said, words heavy in the quiet house. “I suppose it’s time for dessert, then!”

“Hang on,” Kylo said, flinging his arms out dramatically. “I wanna talk about something else sweet first.”

Hux looked at him innocently, and raised a hand to his mouth as Kylo got down on one knee. His father looked as if he might launch himself over the table and physically yank Kylo back up. “Hux, the time we’ve spent together, it’s been- I mean, it’s been alright. And I think it’s time to follow the words of Queen Bee- if you like it,” he said sagely, “put a ring on it. Would you marry me?”

Hux and his mother both gasped, although hers sounded more horrified. “Oh, Kylo, yes! I can think of nothing I’d like more than spending my life with you!”

Kylo rose to his feet and before Hux knew what was happening, he was being dipped and there was a set of lips against his. When Kylo added tongue, Hux complied eagerly, wondering with a dirty little thrill if Kylo could still taste himself in his mouth.

Finally they pulled apart. “Isn’t it wonderful?” he gushed, leaning against Kylo. “Mother, father, say hello to your new son-in-law!”

The vein on his father’s forehead looked dangerously large. “Son.”

“Yeah, dad?” Kylo responded, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Brendol ignored him. “I think we need to have a discussion-“

“About wedding plans?” Kylo filled in helpfully. “I know a place, can get us a good deal on invitations. They kinda fell off a back of a truck, but like, it probably can’t be traced back. Probably.”

“That’s.” His mother had that same stuck smile. “Well, as long as you’re…happy?”

“I’ve never been-“

_WHAM. WHAM. WHAM._

Everyone turned to look at the door. “Were you expecting anyone?” Lenora murmured.

“I’ll get it,” Kylo volunteered.

“No!” That came from Lenora, no doubt terrified at the prospect of Kylo introducing himself to a neighbor. “I’ll just…see who it is.”

She scurried away, leaving Hux and Kylo to look lovestruck at each other while Hux’s father seemed like he was about to throw something.

“Excuse me- excuse me, we are having a family dinner!” Lenora’s voice came from the doorway, following footsteps. “You can’t just-“

The man who burst into the dining room, (Lenora following) was…out of place in their formal home. He wore a vest with a v-neck white shirt underneath and black jeans that might have been an attempt at being formal. His eyes latched onto Kylo, who Hux just now realized had gone rigid in his arms. “Ben.” The man finally spoke.

Kylo swallowed. “Dad. What. Are you doing here.”

Hux stared at Kylo. _Dad?_ This hadn’t been part of the agreement. “I’m here to bring you home. And to get my Falcon back.”

“Falcon?”

“The van,” Kylo muttered to him. “I might have…borrowed it. Without, uh. Asking. Or. Saying where I went.”

“Damn right. And now I’m here to take it back, and you. Your mother is refusing to leave the kitchen, since _the family isn’t complete so what’s the point._ Rey cried. You made _Rey cry.”_

“Rey?” Kylo asked, looking pained. “I…I’m kind of- busy here, dad-“

“Yeah, who are these people anyway? You know, that you’re spending Thanksgiving with instead of, I don’t know, your family.”

Hux glanced at his parents, then at Kylo. Fuck it, they had an agreement. He’d sucked his dick. No backing out now. “Sir!” he said, putting on his best smile and extending his hand. “I’m your son’s fiancé. It’s such an honor to meet you!”

The man stared at his hand like he’d never seen one before. “Your… _fiancé_ , Ben? You got engaged?”

Kylo smiled weakly. “Yep. This is, uh, Hux. We’re. Engaged. To be married.”

The man looked around the room, then back at Kylo, as if trying to figure out when things had stopped being real. “Okay. Bring him, too. You’re coming home.”

 


	2. The Skywalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hux is not prepared for the madness that is the Skywalker-Solo-Organa clan.

“Bring him- dad, no, I can’t, he’s- he has to be here with his own family, it’s-“

“Like the way you had to be with yours?” Kylo’s father crossed his arms. “You got _engaged_ without telling us, Ben. The least you can do is let us meet your fiancé.”

“It’s just that, uh-“

“No buts. Rey is crying. I’m taking my own car back, you follow me in the Falcon.”

Kylo’s hand closed around Hux’s arm. “I just need a minute to discuss with my one and only! Right, Hux? That, um, thing you wanted to talk about?”

Hux, having resigned himself to this madness, nodded sweetly. “Yes! The thing. Thank you, dear. Let’s talk in the kitchen.”

Once in the kitchen, Kylo let go of his arm with the look on his face of a man backed into a corner. “Hux, I’m- he must have tracked the car down, I didn’t plan on this.”

“I assumed.” Hux raised an eyebrow. “So what will you do now?”

“Look, could you- could you just- come with me?”

That made Hux take pause. “Wait, come and actually keep pretending?”

Kylo rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. It’ll just be today, then I can wait awhile and say we broke up.”

“Pretend…the way you’ve been?”

“No! No, oh god, no. Like- maybe you could pretend that you’re… a decent person and we actually like each other? Just for today?”

Hux considered this. “What’s in it for me?”

“I don’t know, you’d be a good person with an actual human soul?”

“That’s been debated.”

“Look, Hux.” Kylo sighed, looking everywhere but at him. “I’m- sort of already the family disappointment, alright? And if they find out about this whole thing being fake, they’ll- well, they won’t even be surprised, because it’s just me fucking up again. But if you just come for a few hours and pretend we’re a happy couple, then- yeah. It won’t be like that.” He finally looked Hux in the eyes. “I’m asking you as a personal favor. Please.”

Hux glanced away, turning this over in his mind. This was deeper than he ever intended to get. But he did have a lot of experience with pretending to be pleasant, and what was his other option? Kylo would leave and he’d be here alone with his parents? He wasn’t exactly looking forward to that conversation.

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“No, you hulking creature, I was joking. Yes, really.”

Kylo snorted. “Fine. Come on, I’ll give you a ride.”

“Ah yes, in the deathmobile.”

They left the kitchen, Hux smiling politely. It looked as if neither Kylo’s father nor Hux’s own parents had said a word once they left the room, and it was at least a little heartening to see someone else feeling as awkward as Hux did. “Mother, father, it seems that I have to go meet my new in-laws! I’m sorry I can’t stay for dessert. I suppose I’ll see you on Christmas!”

“Son-“

Before his father could get out much more, Hux looked down at his watch. “We need to get going, or we’ll miss it! Come on, dear.” He waved at his parents. “Happy Thanksgiving!”

With that he ushered them out, Kylo’s father trailing after them, looking just as glad as Hux to be out of that house. “I’ll see you two at the house. Take care of my baby.”

Hux looked at Kylo in confusion, and he rolled his eyes. “He’s talking about the van.”

“I hope this thing has seatbelts.”

“It does,” Kylo assured him as they climbed in. “One of them is a bungee cord, but it’s got them.”

“Oh my god.” Hux’s fingers dug into the side of the seat as the van began popping and rocking under them. They chugged along, and Hux found that he only had to catch himself from being thrown forward once every few minutes. “So, what’s with the Ben thing?”

Kylo stiffened. “What?”

“Your dad kept calling you Ben.”

“Yeah, he does that.”

“…is it your name?”

“It was.”

Hux sighed. Keep being vague and cryptic, Kylo. “Who’s Rey?”

“The only redeeming quality about going home.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “A girlfriend?”

Kylo wrinkled his nose. “ _No._ She’s my younger sister. She’s nineteen.”

They kept going in silence. Hux didn’t try to make conversation any more, both because he had nothing to say and because he wanted Kylo to focus on not rolling this van with both of them inside it. Finally they pulled up at- huh.

Hux had been expecting something smaller, given Kylo’s tattered jacket and the van that seemed to be held together with hope and duct tape. An apartment, a trailer, maybe. But the house they pulled up at was nice, on a suburban street, like something from a sitcom. Not as large as Hux’s parents’ home, but certainly nothing to sneer at.

He climbed from the van, glad to be free of it, and looked up at the home. He wondered what Kylo’s family would be like. Perhaps he’d made a mistake letting Kylo drive him and not bringing his own car. Now he had one less viable escape route.

Kylo walked past him and Hux followed. “Brace yourself,” Kylo muttered as he reached for the door.

“What?” Hux asked, and then all hell broke loose.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux had flattened himself against the wall, eyes wide, trying to see if he could vanish into the wallpaper. The sheer amount of noise and the rush of people into the foyer was incredible. Some ridiculously tall, broad man with an absurd amount of facial hair had said something in a guttural yell and _lifted Kylo._ A fat, orange-and-white corgi bounced around his legs, yipping and licking anything it could reach. Everyone was talking at once and Hux had lost track of the amount of people.

“Ben!” A voice rose over the rest, coming from a short, slight girl with her hair pulled back. Before anyone could react she charged forward and leapt up, wrapping her arms around Kylo’s neck. He swung with her weight easily, apparently used to being tackled in his own home. “Where have you been, you asshole?”

“Good to see you too, Rey.” Oh, so this was Kylo’s sister. The sudden charging made a bit more sense.

Hux was abruptly aware of eyes on him, and turned to catch the gaze of a Latino man who looked about his age. “Who’s this?”

“Oh.” Kylo set down his sister and cleared his throat. “Um, everyone, this is Hux. He’s- he’s, um, my fiancé.”

There was a moment of stunned silence, punctuated by only the panting of the corgi. Then:

“Holy _shit!_ Ben! You’re _engaged?_ ” Rey reached over, pulling Hux away from the wall. “Welcome to the family, man!” She gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder that radiated pain down his arm. He tried not to wince and subtly rubbed his arm.

There was another guttural bellow from the hairy man and suddenly Hux found himself off the ground, arms like tree limbs holding him tight to a solid chest as he was hugged. His feet pedaled frantically at the loss of standing and he let out a truly undignified yelp.

Finally he was put down, dropped back into the frenzy. Kylo put a hand on his lower back, maybe to provide moral support, maybe to keep Hux from toppling over.

Another man, this one with a greying beard and laugh lines around his eyes made his way over. “This is surprising, but happy news!” He extended a hand to Hux. “I’m Luke, Ben’s uncle.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Luke,” Hux said, still trying to process everything that was happening. He shook the offered hand.

And then Luke pulled back, leaving the _detached hand in Hux’s grip._

Hux screamed, dropping the hand and leaping back, hands fisting in Kylo’s shirt. The hand fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

There were warm hands on his face, Kylo’s fingers brushing his hair back. “Hux. Hux, it’s fake. He does it to everyone. It’s fake.”

“Wh- What?”

Luke was chortling heartily as he shook back his sleeve. “I just can never resist that one. See, Hux, I lost my hand when I was younger.” Hux looked closer and it was true. The wrist ended in a stump, but it was the smooth pink of long-healed scar tissue. Luke bent down and picked the hand back up, waving merrily at Hux with it. “You’re got a strong grip, my friend!”

Kylo moved his hand to Hux’s waist. “Are we all done traumatizing him? He’s going to leave me at this rate.”

“Nah, this is us,” the Latino man said, lifting the corgi. “Good luck buddy, you’re stuck with us now.”

“You’ve got to _hand it to me_ , Ben, that’s not a bad joke,” Luke added, grinning and clicking the prosthetic back into place on his wrist.

“Oh my god,” Kylo mumbled, closing his eyes as if he was pained.

Nearly at once the group went silent again and Hux looked around to see what had finally tamed the crowd. The quiet seemed to be due to a woman who had just appeared, greying hair pulled back in a braid. She held herself with a sort of unspoken elegance, and Hux found himself wanting to stand up straighter. “Ben,” she said, smiling slightly.

“Mom,” he replied. Hux puzzled over how “calls his shitty van his baby” and “can silence everyone by showing up” had somehow created Kylo.

She moved closer and took one of Hux’s hands in both of hers. “So it’s true. You’re the one who finally got Ben to settle down.”

Hux nodded. Her hands were rough but warm. “Yes, ma’am.”

“No need for that,” she said with a chuckle. “You can call me Leia. We’re family now, after all.”

“Ain’t that sweet?” Kylo’s father popped in, draping an arm over her shoulders. “It’s about time we got a ginger into this mix, we’ve got nearly everything else.”

It was true, Hux realized as everyone dissolved into chatter and he got a chance to look at them. This was a truly motley crew. In addition to Rey, Leia, and Luke, there was Kylo’s father, who Hux now noticed had a grease smear on his cheek. The Latino man was now crouching down, trying to strap a pilgrim hat on the corgi, and a very dark-skinned young man that Hux hadn’t noticed earlier was kneeling down and helping him. And, of course, the huge hairy man, who was now making conversation with Kylo’s father in that same odd guttural language.

“Hux!” Rey popped up by his side, startling him. “I bet I can do push ups with you on my back. Wanna see?”

Hux blinked at her. “Uh.”

“I can do it! I do it with Finn all the time. Don’t I, Finn?” She turned to address the dark-skinned man, who nodded and flashed a thumbs-up before going back to wrestling the corgi.

“I think Hux wants something to drink, Rey.” Kylo pushed in. “And stop trying to use people in your workout routines when you first meet them.”

“It worked with Finn.”

“He is an outlier. Come on, Hux.”

Hux followed him into the kitchen. “So they seem- enthusiastic.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “It’s a mess. This is why I never come home.”

“The, uh…tall fellow. Does he…what is that. That he’s speaking.”

“That’s Uncle Chewie. Obscure dialect of German. Understands English fine, just won’t speak it.”

“Huh.” Hux took the offered can of orange soda. “How did your uncle lose his hand?”

“Fuck if I know. I get a different story each time I ask.”

Hux took a sip, grimacing at the sugary-sweet taste. “Your sister is cute.”

In a flurry of movement, Hux found himself backed up against the counter, Kylo glaring at him nose-to-nose. “Don’t you _touch her.”_

Hux- well, to be honest, Hux was equal parts surprised and aroused. Damn, but he could feel all of that muscle against him. “Jesus Christ, Ren, I’m not going to come to your family dinner and fuck your sister. What kind of guy do you think I am?”

Kylo arched an eyebrow. “The kind that would blow a guy he met an hour ago in a bathroom.”

He scowled back at him. “Didn’t hear you complaining.” He took an obnoxious slurp of the soda. “Besides, I’m gayer than the fourth of July. I tried the girl thing once. It went…not well.”

At least that got the frown off Kylo’s face. “You did? What happened?”

“That is a story that someone who just accused me of wanting to bang their little sister doesn’t get to hear.”

“Fuck you.”

“If only you were so lucky, sweetheart.” Hux blew him a kiss and wiggled out from under him.

“Yeah, I’d be the lucky one. You were the one who was gagging for my c- _hello, Poe!”_

Hux whipped around to find the Latino man standing at the entry to the kitchen, holding the now-hatted Corgi.

Poe grinned. “Hey, don’t mind me, you crazy kids. I was young and in love once too.”

Kylo groaned. “Poe, you’re a year older than me.”

“And yet you’re the one getting married first.” He put a hand over his heart. “You’re turning me into an old maid.” He filled a bowl of water and on the way out, clapped Hux on the shoulder. “Welcome to the family, man. You got a good guy there. I’m Poe.”

It was a touching moment and all until Hux opened his mouth to respond and the corgi took the opportunity to lick him on the face. He sputtered, spitting out dog saliva. “Whoops! Sorry, BeeBee loves to give kisses. Don’t you my little Beebs? Huh?”

Kylo snickered behind him as Poe left, and that was the final straw in this bizarre day. He’d been proposed to, arm punched, lifted, terrified with a fake hand, and now there was dog spit on his face. He turned to Kylo, giving him his best bedroom eyes. “Dearest?”

Kylo blinked at him. “Um. What?”

He slunk over, watching with satisfaction as Kylo’s eyes dropped to the swaying of his hips. “I just want to...share something with you.”

Kylo visibly swallowed. “…What?”

Hux slid his hands up Kylo’s chest, pressing his palms flat. “Just…this.” He tilted his head up and caught Kylo’s lips, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Kylo’s hands gently came to frame his face and he made a very satisfying gasp against Hux’s lips.

After a moment, Hux pulled back, enjoying the dazed look on Kylo’s face. “Enjoy the secondhand dog spit, my darling.”

Kylo gaped at him, then drew back and began spitting into the sink. “You asshole!”

“That’s right, Romeo, you are gonna suffer right along with me.”

“I thought you actually might be warming up to me.”

“I sucked your dick, that’s warm enough. Come on, let’s go eat.”

“Hey, hey.” Kylo caught Hux’s shoulder. “Do you- remember what you promised? That you won’t be all-“

“That I won’t declare that I don’t like wearing condoms in front of your family? No, Kylo, I won’t.” He gave Kylo’s arm a reassuring pat. “Besides. I wouldn’t have to. I like to bottom.” And with that, he entered the dining room with a winning smile.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was. Different. While at Hux’s house they’d eaten in polite silence, dabbing at mouths with napkins, this was. _Different._

_This was madness._

Everyone reached across each other for the food, bites were stolen off each other’s plates, and constant conversation carried on between bites.

“Stop slipping Bee scraps, he’s fat already-“

“So I said, I said I know a diesel-“

“-believe he thought I was a secretary?”

“GWARRGH”

“-and then I’m going to go hiking-“

Hux watched Rey with the most fascination. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She ate like a feral animal, tearing into the meat with her hands and teeth. He watched her devour two plates of food and she gave no signs of slowing down.

“Yeah,” Kylo said after Hux missed his mouth with his fork for the third time, too transfixed as Rey mixed stuffing with jello and ate it in one bite. “She’s got a metabolism like a hummingbird. Always hungry.”

Rey saw him watching and offered him a leg of turkey with a bite out of it. “Y’wannsum?”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

He could hear Finn on Kylo’s other side. “Hey, what’s Hux’s first name again? I missed it.”

“His first- it’s, it’s um-“

“Oh yes, I didn’t hear it either,” Luke added.

Kylo looked stony, staring at his food in panicked silence. Hux suddenly recalled that he had not, actually, ever given Kylo his first name. “Kylo, dear,” he said, placing his hand over Kylo’s. “It’s alright, they’re family.” He looked around the table, smiling. “It’s Armitage. I’m not very fond of it, so I go by my last name.”

Kylo’s father- Han, he’d learned by conversation- made a face. “I think I would too if it was me, Red. What were your folks hoping for, a Roman Emperor?”

“I think maybe,” Hux mused. “That sounds about right.”

“And what is it that you do?” Poe asked, feeding a piece of carrot to BeeBee despite his own scoldings.

“I’m a lawyer. I handle mostly business law and malpractice suits at the moment, but I’m hoping to finally get into criminal law once I get higher in the firm. I’m, ah. Not quite under consideration for partner for awhile.”

“Who the hell cares if you’re partner?” Han said, setting his glass down with a clack. “You’re an honest-to-god lawyer, and still a baby! How many years of school did you do?”

“Five and a half, sir.”

“Wait a minute,” Finn said, “don’t lawyers need like…a ton?”

“Well, the typical is eight, yes. But I finished my undergrad in two and a half years, and my law school in three, so-“

“Holy _shit_.” Poe nodded. “That’s impressive.”

Hux flushed. “It’s not that impressive, I’m still not partner.”

“But look how much you’ve accomplished!” Luke said, gesturing with his fork.

Hux shrugged and settled back into his chair, content to let the conversation drift into another topic. Eventually he tugged on Kylo’s sleeve. “Are they always like this?” he murmured, under his breath.

“Loud and messy? Yeah, mostly.”

“No, all- why are they being so…” Kylo was looking at him funny, so Hux shook his head. “Nevermind. Hand me another roll.”

“So,” Luke finally said. Hux noticed he wasn’t wearing his prosthetic hand again. “How did you two lovebirds meet?”

Kylo got that same deer-in-the-headlights look, so Hux swooped in. “We actually bumped into each other at a coffee shop. Literally. Wouldn’t you know it, he got coffee all down my suit, and right before I had to go to court!” He chuckled. “He insisted on buying me another coffee once I got out for the day, and we ended up just walking around the city all night.” He turned, and caught Kylo’s eyes. “He…isn’t my usual type. I usually only date- well, the ivy league, country club types. But sometimes you just- trip over what you’ve been meant to find.”

Poe sighed and propped his chin on his hand. “Oh, that’s so sweet.”

The meal was winding down by this point, everyone pleasantly stuffed. “GWARGH?”

“Good point, let’s move this to the living room.”

Kylo rubbed his arm. “I think maybe Hux should get home.”

“No!” Rey leapt up. “You gotta stay, Hux! You haven’t even met Uncle Cee and Uncle Threepio yet! Uncle Threepio makes the best thanksgiving leftover casserole.”

“And you’d miss the movie,” Poe added.

Kylo sighed. “Every year after Thanksgiving dinner we watch the season’s first Christmas movie. It’s kind of stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, now that Thanksgiving is done it’s time for Christmas. Hux, you’ve got to stay.”

“It’s going to get dark soon, I can’t drive him back in the van. You know the lights only work some of the time.” Hux looked at him in alarm and he shrugged.

“Then he can stay here,” Luke suggested. “He can share your room. Normally I’d suggest a spare, but you never really can keep kids in love apart. Remember, Han?”

Hux turned to Kylo then, eyes slowly widening, and Kylo winced. “I’ll. I’ll explain later, okay? But guys,” he addressed the room again, “Hux doesn’t want to stay here. He’s got his own stuff to get back to.”

Ah, yes. His own stuff. His own empty apartment. His own cold bed. His own answering machine, probably full of calls from his parents.

“Kylo,” he whispered, leaning up to let him hear better. “I’ll stay. If you- if you’d like.”

Kylo blinked at him. “Wait, really? You don’t…” he lowered his voice. “You don’t need to, you’ve already done the favor, I don’t want to force you to-“

Hux shook his head. “No. I, uh. I don’t mind.” He could text Phasma to feed Millicent, she had a key to his place.

“Oh.” He glanced back up. “He’s gonna stay the night.”

There was a general murmur of happiness, and then the group moved into the living room. Kylo and Hux had to share a loveseat, which meant that Hux had to be half on Kylo for them to both fit.

If he was constantly aware of Kylo’s warmth against his back and hand on his knee while they watched _Christmas Vacation_ , he didn’t say anything.

 

* * *

 

Kylo’s room was. Something.

“I haven’t exactly redecorated since I was a teenager,” he said by way of explanation, when Hux looked at his Green Day and My Chemical Romance posters with more than a little amusement. “Shut up, just because you organize your socks by color doesn’t mean we all do.”

“Color and fabric,” Hux responded, looking at the bed. The bed that appeared to be a twin long, no doubt for Kylo’s gangly limbs. But, the matter remained that it was a twin and there would be no sleep for them unless they were willing to do some serious cuddling.

“If I need to pull some pillows on the floor, I could-“

“I’ve had your dick in my mouth,” Hux said dryly. “I think we can sleep in the same bed.”

“Stop reminding me of that, you’re gonna wake it up.”

Hux snorted and was promptly hit in the face with a wad of clothes. “Here. These are mine, but they should fit you.”

He picked them up with all the dignity he could muster and moved into the bathroom. “Hey,” Kylo called from behind the door, “what happened to you’ve sucked my dick, no need to be shy?”

“Just because you have no problem taking your pants off for strangers doesn’t mean some of us aren’t more exclusive,” Hux sniped back.

Kylo was already in the bed when Hux got out. He wore no shirt- of course he didn’t, why would God make Hux’s life any easier- and god _damn_ Kylo had a nice chest. Fuck. Hux was beginning to see the benefits of licking tequila off someone himself.

No. Bad Hux. Bad.

While shaming himself for his staring, he suddenly realized he wasn’t the only one. “Problem, Ren?”

“I dunno. Seeing you in my clothes.” Kylo smirked. “It’s kind of hot.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Oh my god. Go to sleep, you hot mess.”

“Why so shy?” Kylo did move over, but even with Hux nearly hanging off the edge, their skin still brushed. Fuck. “We’re engaged, remember, lovebug?”

“Until I see a ring on my finger, we’re nothing.”

Kylo laughed again, and this time Hux was close enough to both hear it and feel it rumbling from his chest, all deep and rough and just like his moans and god _damnit fuck BAD HUX._

“Go to sleep, Kylo,” he said curtly and closed his eyes, trying to do just the same.

After awhile, he could hear Kylo’s breathing fall into the gentle slowness of sleep and he himself was beginning to drift off.

At least, until Kylo rolled over in his sleep, sliding a broad arm around Hux’s waist and pulling his back flush with his front.

Hux could feel every inch of Kylo’s warm skin and hard muscle against his back.

_The lord is truly testing me._

Bad Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there wasn't more smut in this one! I actually intended for there to be, but it got so long before I got to that part that I just decided to make it a separate chapter for consistency's sake.
> 
> But there will be smut, I promise you, dear readers.


	3. The Details

Hux awoke with a muddy feeling of confusion. The Avenged Sevenfold poster on the wall was not something he owned. The sweatpants on his legs were too large and dipped low on his hips. And the chest he was pressed against was unfamiliar.

In a moment, it all came back. The craigslist ad. Kylo Ren. The anarchy that was the Solo-Organa-Skywalker-whatever clan. Kylo Ren and his big dick and toned body and muscular arm that was currently keeping Hux against him. And his thigh angled between Hux’s legs.

Hux closed his eyes again. Somewhere there was a god that hated him.

He shifted his hips and pressed his lips together as his morning wood rubbed delightfully against Kylo’s thigh. Ugh, he could feel Kylo’s abs under his hands. His breath on Hux’s neck. Mother _fucker._

He rolled his hips again, slowly, cautiously. Kylo’s breathing didn’t change, so Hux took a chance and did it again. And again. Until he was slowly, steadily grinding against Kylo’s thigh. It took all his willpower not to grab Kylo’s hips and do it properly, but that might wake him up. Again and again, the tension pooling in his gut, and-

Kylo made a soft noise, eyelids fluttering, and Hux froze like he’d been shocked, eyes slamming shut. After a second Kylo rolled onto his back and Hux took the opportunity to pretend to roll over in his sleep, his back to Kylo.

He could hear the noises of Kylo waking up behind him. Of him stretching and shifting and-

Hux squinted. He was not.

There was a soft, low, “ _fuck_ ”, and Hux knew that the asshole _was_. He was jerking off in the same bed as Hux. He’d be more enraged if his still-hard dick wasn’t clamoring to join in. He pretended to be asleep, hands fisting in the sheets as he could hear Kylo’s breath coming faster, the bitten-off noises of pleasure, the rhythmic shifting of the bed they shared. Kylo sucked in a breath and let it out on a low groan, stilling, and Hux’s cock ached in sympathy.

There was nothing after that for awhile. Was Kylo awake? Did he know Hux was? Was-

A snore.

He’d…jerked off, and fallen back asleep. Simply astounding. _Men._

Hux sat there, in quiet indignation, while Kylo snored beside him, until his arousal finally went away. He sat up, then, looking at the time. 8:13. Later than he usually slept in. Yesterday must have been a tiring affair.

He put on yesterday’s clothes, neatly folding the ones Kylo gave him at the edge of the bed, and headed downstairs to see if there was any decent caffeine in this house. His hair was more mussed than he usually wore it, but he hadn’t brought any product.

“Good morning.” Kylo’s mother was seated at the table, a newspaper at her elbow and a mug in her hands. “Morning owl?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“A man after my own spirit. There’s coffee in the pot if you’d like some. I made extra. You seemed like the coffee type.”

He poured a mug, black, and after she inclined her head towards the chair across from her, he sat. They drank their coffee in companionable silence for awhile. It wasn’t…bad. Not awkward, like Hux would have thought. “I’m sorry Han dragged you away from your family,” she said at last, with a half-smile. “Last night.”

He shook his head. “Oh, it- it wasn’t a problem. My family isn’t like, uh-“ he gestured around absently. “This. It doesn’t…mean…uh, this much. It’s more because- well, ah, it would be horribly improper for me not to come to their Thanksgiving dinner. The neighbors would talk, you know?”

She tilted her head, looking at him thoughtfully. “Do you see them often, then?”

He took another sip of coffee. “Not…much. I don’t…my father and I are, ah. We just don’t always see eye-to-eye. And I keep my mother updated through email, so.”

“Any siblings?”

“Nope. Just me and my parents. Certainly nothing like-“ he gestured again.

She set down her cup and reached over, taking one of Hux’s hands in hers. He blinked up at her, surprised, his own cup frozen halfway to his lips. She smiled, the lines at the corners of her eyes crinkling. “May I tell you something about my own family, Armitage? Or- you prefer Hux, don’t you?” He nodded. “Hux. May I tell you something about my family?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I was adopted.” Her hand was warm and dry, he noted. “My birth father did some awful things. Involved in organized crime. He never knew I was born, my birth mother died during delivery. He didn’t know who I was, but while I was away on a study abroad trip- my adopted parents were involved in anti-organized crime measures, you see- my birth father burned down my home. And both my parents died.”

Hux searched her face, looking for a sign of a joke. For this to be a metaphor. “I lost everything. I was nineteen and all alone in the world. But do you see who surrounds me now?” She gave his hand a squeeze. “I’ve damn near forgot who in this house is my blood and who isn’t. This is my family. I thought I’d never have anyone after I lost my parents, but now I’ve got this loud, messy collection. And I wouldn’t change it for anything.” She sighed and took another drink. “A few years later, my brother- Luke- he met our birth father. Convinced him to turn himself in. He goes to see him every few months, in the minimum security prison they’ve got him in. Luke says he’s turned over a new leaf. Truly remorseful. Plants flowers and builds birdhouses. Asks about me. And do you know what I’ve done?”

Hux forced a smile. He should have known where this was going. “You forgave him, didn’t you? I see, you think that I should appreciate my parents more. Thank you, ma’am, I never thought of-“

Leia leaned forward, grinning. “No. I never forgave him. Not once.”

Hux’s smile dropped. “Uh. Pardon?”

“I am not my brother.” She chuckled. “I don’t have the forgiveness in my heart. Not for him. I never will. Don’t you see, Hux, what I’m trying to say?”

“I…guess I don’t, ma’am.”

“Your family isn’t who you’re born with. It’s not your blood. Some people you’re born to will never be your family. Some will. And some of your family will come from strange places.”

Hux snorted. “Like Chewie?”

“Precisely. Your family is who you choose.” She finally let go of his hand. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you chose my son. I think you’ll make a nice addition to the circus.”

He swallowed down a lump of guilt. This woman, opening up to him, letting him into the fold- and this was all a lie that would be over in a day or so. He’d known he wasn’t a good person but this time he actually felt bad about it.

The door clattered open and Han walked in wearing a stained t-shirt and worn jeans. “Morning, princess.” He pressed a kiss to Leia’s temple and snagged her coffee, taking a long gulp. She rolled her eyes, but there was a fondness to it. “Hey, red,” Han said, and it took Hux a second to realize he was being addressed. “You ever fixed a carburetor?”

“No, sir.”

“Ahh, don’t call me that. Makes me feel old.”

“Um, no, Han?”

“Then come on out!” He waved him over. “I’ve got a doozy for ya.”

Hux glanced back at Leia, who winked at him over her coffee cup, and hesitantly followed Han outside.

 

* * *

 

The first thing he registered was the shock on Kylo’s face. The second was that Kylo’s morning drink of choice was apparently a blue energy drink. Figures.

“Holy fuck,” Kylo said, looking at Hux like he was covered head-to-toe in grease. Which he was. “What happened to you?”

“Your father happened. We were fixing a carburetor and he said to ‘get in there’ and shoved me damn well into the engine.” Hux raised his arms, streaked with grease.

“Oh yeah, he does that.” Kylo bit his lip, obviously trying not to laugh. “You can go use the shower in my room. There’s some grease wash in there.”

Hux stormed up the stairs, all to aware of the grime all over his skin. He thought that there was some in his pants. BeeBee gave a few little _boofs_ at his feet and Hux absently gave him a pat before shooing him away as he entered Kylo’s room.

For the hot mess that Kylo was, he kept a neat shower. There were several varieties of washes, scrubs, and hair products. Hux snorted. He knew that Kylo didn’t have that luxurious hair naturally. Probably spent an hour each morning making it look like he just rolled out of bed. Which one was the grease wash, though? Ah, well, probably didn’t matter. He’d just pick one.

Fifteen minutes later it was frustratingly clear that he could _not_ just pick one. He was scrubbing furiously with a pine-scented wash and all it did was further smear the grease across his skin. He was making everything worse! What was he supposed to do, molt a new sk-

The water suddenly turned ice cold and Hux, in something he would later deny to the grave, screamed and leapt out of the shower dripping wet. He stood on the hard floor, dripping, shivering, and undignified.

The door shoved open and Kylo burst in. “Hux? I heard a scream-“

“The w-water t-t-turned cold. There’s s-something wrong with y-your sh-shower.”

“Cold?” Kylo’s expression was puzzled for a second before it went stony. “Oh my god.” He turned back towards the door. “POE. HUX WAS TAKING A SHOWER, YOU ASSHOLE. IT WASN’T ME.”

There was a muffled “ _Shit, sorry Hux!”_ from downstairs.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Poe likes to turn on the hot water downstairs when I’m showering. He thinks it’s funny.” Hux shivered and rubbed his arms, trying to warm up. So focused on trying not to freeze that he didn’t notice Kylo’s eyes roving over him for a minute. Hux made an indignant sound, trying to cover himself. “I don’t know why you were so shy,” Kylo said, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey! Stop that! Eyes up here.” Hux snapped his fingers and Kylo’s gaze grudgingly came back up.

“Just saying. Besides, you’re dripping grease water all over my floor. Do you not know how to wash?”

“Maybe if you didn’t have so many useless bottles in there!” Hux stuck a hand back in and, finding the water no longer icy, climbed back under the spray. Kylo’s eyes followed the curve of his hips and Hux yanked the shower curtain shut behind him.

“Did you use the grease wash?”

“Which one is that?”

“The orange one.”

“There’s like- three orange ones! I tried the orange one!”

“The bright orange?”

“Um, it was orange scented? I don’t see any bright orange.”

“It’s right there.”

“Apparently _not.”_

“For fuck’s sake-“ There was a pause and then Hux jerked as the shower curtain drew back and Kylo stepped in. Naked. Water wetting his hair and beading down his chest. “This one.” Hux snapped his eyes up from Kylo’s abs to the bottle in his hand.

He reached for it, but Kylo instead poured an amount into his palm and began to lather it up. “What are you doing?”

“Since you can’t figure out how to wash yourself, I’ll show you.” He took one of Hux’s arms in his hands and started to rub the foam onto the grease. Hux watched as the lather turned from white to a dirty grey color, then rinsed off leaving his skin clean once more. “You grow up in this house, you learn how to work with grease. My dad had me in the shop since before I could crawl.”

Hux let him continue cleaning him. “He has a shop? Is it a family business?”

“Kinda, yeah. He started it with Chewie. I worked there most of my life. Now Poe is probably gonna take it over once my dad retires. Finn works there part-time. He’ll have you learning to tune up cars too soon.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Soon?”

“You know, if- you were actually, like-“

“Engaged.”

“Yeah.” They were silent for awhile, as Kylo moved from his arms to his shoulders. “You really got this everywhere.”

“I’ve never fixed a car before.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about my dad. He shouldn’t have dragged you out there. And my mom- she probably pounced on you as soon as you came downstairs, right?”

“It wasn’t so bad.”

“You don’t have to be nice, Hux.” Kylo frowned. “My family is a mess. Half of them aren’t even related to us. My mom won’t rest until she knows everything about everyone, my dad is in a relationship with both my mom and my uncle- yeah, they’re siblings by blood, so that’s weird. Rey is Luke’s with my dad, try explaining that to your friends when you’re a kid. Chewie won’t speak English, he just plain refuses. Poe basically adopted my mom when his died, and now he’s always here, and Finn just showed up one day and never left! This house is a goddamn mess, and everyone is in each other’s business, and it’s loud and messy and it’s just- yours is so neat and orderly and high-class and we’ve got a- a fucking circus.”

“When I was ten,” Hux said, watching the grease swirl into the drain, “I got a C on my report card, and my father beat me so badly I lost a tooth.”

The silence before was nothing compared to now. Hux could hear the water beating on the wall, Kylo’s breathing, noises as people moved around downstairs. Slowly, so slowly, Kylo began to rub the wash against him again. Hux sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back and letting the water run over his face. Kylo’s hands moved in soothing circles, rough but warm.

Kylo shifted, and Hux’s lips curled up. “Is that a crescent wrench, or are you just happy to see me?”

He could feel Kylo chuckle, and his hands slipped down to Hux’s chest. His thumbs brushed over his nipples and Hux’s breath caught. “Can you blame me? You’re a minx.”

Hux laughed, pressing into the questing hands. “A minx?”

“Mhm. You’re the kind of guy I’d see walking into the bar and know you were going to be trouble.”

He moved from Hux’s front to his back, a warm weight against him. “Would you give me a free drink?”

“I’d do you one more.” Hux opened his eyes at last to watch Kylo rub the lather down his chest, bubbles rinsing over his rising hardness. “I’d slip you a drink. Write on the napkin that after my shift maybe I find you in the bathroom. Maybe we lock the door.”

Hux braced his hands on the wall of the shower. He could feel Kylo’s hardness pressing against him and was reminded of how big he was, how his lips had stretched around Ren so wonderfully in the bathroom. “Say we do. Then what?”

“Then I press you up against the door and kiss you real dirty.” Kylo’s hands gripped his thighs. “No, against the sinks. So I can lift you up against them as I fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for a week.”

Hux gasped as Kylo pressed his length between his thighs. So fucking thick and rubbing deliciously against Hux’s balls. “Mother _fucker_.”

“Oh god, pretty thing with a dirty mouth.”

Hux let his head roll down, hanging between his shoulders. “Would you undress me?”

Kylo was thrusting between his thighs now, everything was wet and hot and immediate. “No. Just enough to get inside you.”

“You’re a brute,” Hux breathed out, rocking back into his thrusts.

“You love it.”

Hux grinned wickedly and reached out, tangling a hand on Kylo’s hair and tugging his head closer. “ _Kylo_ ,” he whispered into his ear. “ _I was awake this morning. I could hear you jerking off.”_ Kylo’s hips stuttered and Hux nipped at his earlobe. “ _It made me so fucking hard.”_

A truly gorgeous moan and Kylo was coming, hot seed coating Hux’s thighs that the water soon rinsed off. Hux opened his mouth to comment, but Kylo was jerking him around to face him, falling on his knees, and swallowing down his cock like he was a sinner and Hux was communion. Hux whined, grabbing that thick dark hair as Kylo’s tongue worked furiously.

If the past few days of pent-up wanting hadn’t pushed Hux over the edge, the sight of Kylo looking up at him with pupils blown would have. He came down Kylo’s throat, jerking his hips through his orgasm.

Kylo pulled back, rising back to his feet with a smug smile. “Are blowjobs in bathrooms gonna become a thing for us?”

“Maybe if you’re lucky.”

Abruptly, the water once again turned frigid and they both yelped. Kylo slammed the faucet down, shutting off the water. They stood there, wet and cold and looking at each other in bewilderment.

From downstairs, Poe’s voice rang out. “ _You got grease on my dog, you asshole!”_

Kylo started laughing and Hux couldn’t stop himself from joining in, giggles overwhelming him as he rested his forehead on Kylo’s shoulder. “Whoops.”

 

* * *

 

After they finally got clean and dry and Poe glared at them as he washed BeeBee in the sink, the rest of the day passed in a pleasant blur. Kylo’s Uncle Threepio, a tall skinny Indian man with a British accent, and Uncle Artoo, a short chubby Cuban man with a bushy mustache, stopped by.

“Also not related to me,” Kylo murmured to Hux. “They’re old friends of my mom’s. Married. Don’t let Threepio know if you do anything dangerous unless you want a mother hen as a shadow.”

“What about Artoo?”

“He’s probably the one who encourages you do to dangerous things.”

“…How does that marriage work?”

“Threepio insists that it’s for tax purposes. I think that they’d be unhappy if they didn’t have each other to disagree with.”

Finally they peeled themselves away from the family. “Hux has to leave eventually, guys. He can’t stay forever!”

“I did,” Finn said, digging into Threepio’s Thanksgiving leftover casserole.

“…I have no retort to that. Let’s go, Hux.”

 

* * *

 

“So this is your apartment?”

“Yes. It’s not much, but I don’t need a lot.” Hux paused at the doorway. Kylo had driven him back to retrieve his car- luckily his parents had been gone so he could get it from their driveway without conflict- on his motorbike. It was a death machine, but Hux couldn’t deny that Kylo on a motorcycle did something to him. He’d followed Hux home, claiming that his family would know if he didn’t see him home safe. Hux found himself watching Kylo, illuminated by streetlights, and his mouth moved without his knowledge. “Do you want to come in for a drink?”

Kylo tilted his head, helmet propped on his hip. “Really?”

Hux sighed. “No, I was joking. Yes, really. I feel like we could both use one after this weekend.”

Kylo shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

The second Hux opened his door Millicent was on him, yowling. Hux dropped his keys on the table and knelt down, letting her bump her face against his. “Yes, yes, I know, darling. I know. Daddy was away for awhile, wasn’t he? I’m back now, honey, daddy is home.” She hopped onto his shoulder and he straightened up. “Kylo, go ahead and take a seat, I’ll make the drinks.”

Kylo watched him move with an open mouth. “Who’s the uh. Cat.”

“This is Millicent.” He poured them both gin and tonics and handed one to Kylo, settling next to him on the couch with his feet tucked up to his side. “If you’re not a cat person, you can leave right now.”

“No, they’re fine, I just…” He smiled against the rim of the glass. “Didn’t know you could be that affectionate.”

“Contrary to opinion, I am not actually a robot.”

Millicent hopped down and padded over to Kylo, sniffing him. He cautiously extended a hand. She studied him carefully, then nudged his head with her hand. “Oh. She likes me.”

“Then you’re allowed to stay,” Hux said, taking a sip. “My father never liked her. She threw up in his shoes.”

Kylo petted her for a moment, until she was satisfied and walked off into the bedroom. “Hux, can I ask you something?”

“I suppose.”

“Why do you care what he thinks? Your dad, I mean. He sounds like a real dick, and I wasn’t that impressed. So…why not just…tell him to fuck himself?”

Hux sighed, stretching his neck. “It’s not that simple. That’s…that’s really the only thing I can say. You just don’t understand.”

“I guess I don’t.” He swirled his drink in his glass. “So. You know about my weird family. You know about my weird life. But I don’t know anything about you. Tell me something.”

Hux shook his head. “First, tell me what the situation is with your mom and uncle and dad.”

Kylo groaned and drained his glass. Hux threw his back to keep up. He could feel the gin going down, warming him from the inside out. “I’ll tell you on two conditions. One.” He held up his glass. “Another drink. Second, you tell me the story about that time you ‘tried the girl thing’, as you said.”

Hux snatched his glass. “Drink first. Then I’ll tell if you will.”

Kylo took the offered drink and settled back on the couch. “Alright, so. My mom and uncle were separated at birth, right? They ended up reconnecting and meeting my dad at the same time in their lives. My dad kept having an on-and-off thing with both of them. Dating my mom, then my uncle, then my mom again. I guess eventually they all decided to kind of…make it work? It’s like an axis.” He drew a v in the air with his finger. “My dad is the center. It’s not incestuous, I swear to god. It’s just…weird.”

“And Rey came from?”

“Uncle Luke is transgendered. I was nine when he got pregnant with Rey. I think it was a surprise to everyone involved.”

Hux mulled it over, taking a long sip of his drink. “So she’s your half-sister.”

“Yeah, but we always saw each other as full siblings. We were raised together and everything.” He stretched. “So now you know about that. Tell me about the girl thing.”

“Lord.” Hux grumbled. “So, my best friend. She’s a girl, her name is Phasma. Dead gorgeous, different person in her bed each night. I think she’s allergic to anything involving love. Anyway, one night, we were, you know. Hanging out. Drinking a little. More than a little. And we decided, what the hell, I’ve never tried to be with a girl before, and she just likes sex.”

“You said it didn’t work out.”

“I…” Hux looked towards the ceiling. “My…proton canons wouldn’t…fire.”

Kylo blinked at him, then all at once burst into loud laughter. “Oh my god! You couldn’t keep it up.”

Hux swatted at him. “Shut up! Anyway, that settled that once and for all. I have no interest at all in sex with women.”

Kylo was wiping away tears as he chortled. “Are you two still friends?”

“She’s the one who sent me your personal ad.”

“Then maybe I should thank her. Most entertaining Thanksgiving I’ve had in awhile.”

“And I suppose it doesn’t hurt that I sucked your dick.”

Kylo’s eyes glinted with mischief. “You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you?”

Hux edged a bit closer. “What do you mean?”

“You’re a tease, Hux.” Kylo set his drink on the end table. “Like when you told me you like to bottom right before we had dinner with my family. I couldn’t stop thinking about it all night.”

Hux licked his lips. “Maybe I don’t know what I’m doing. Maybe you should tell me.”

Kylo leveled that dark gaze at him and Hux luxuriated in it. “I kept thinking about if I had pressed into you in your parents’ bathroom, and you’d be sitting through my family’s dinner with my come dripping from you.” Hux’s lips parted and Kylo’s eyes flicked to them. “Do you know what I wanted to do to you in the shower?”

Hux moved even closer. Their knees were nearly touching, now. “No,” he murmured. “Tell me.”

“I wanted to finger you open like you deserve. See how much you really love getting it up the ass.” He swallowed hard and Hux could see his adam’s apple bobbing. “Kneel down behind you and rim you until you were begging. Until you were screaming for more. Make you come just like that.”

Hux could feel his breath on his lips. “I wouldn’t be satisfied. No matter how much I came, I wouldn’t be satisfied until I had your big cock inside me. Filling me up so much. I was so turned on when I sucked you off, just thinking about you splitting me open.”

“Fucking Christ, Hux,” Kylo stared into his eyes, and Hux stared right back. Meeting his challenge. “The things I want to do to you.”

“Why don’t you show me?” Hux breathed. Kylo leaned in and Hux closed his eyes, waiting for his mouth on his-

The sound of a key in the lock was like a gunshot in the tension of the room. By the time Phasma came inside, they were on opposite sides of the couch once again. “Oh! You’re home, I was just coming to feed Millicent ag-“ Her eyes fell on Kylo. “Hux. Who’s this?”

“Uh, this is Kylo. Kylo, this is Phasma. My good fr-“

“The girl you tried to-“

“ _Yes.”_

Kylo smothered his laughter in the rest of his drink. “I guess I should be getting home. My sister will be wondering where I am.” He stood and Hux nearly sighed at the sight of his ass in those jeans. “Thanks for everything, Hux. Nice to meet you.” He nodded to Phasma on the way out.

Phasma watched him as he left, head snapping to Hux as soon as the door closed. “So. You’ve got some things to explain.”

Hux rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Remember that ad you sent me awhile back?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s the 28-year-old bartender who my parents think I’m marrying.”

Phasma’s resulting ecstatic shriek sent Millicent scurrying under Hux’s bed for cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end for our accidental couple?
> 
> Of course not. It's me.


	4. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux's paths cross once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains warnings for past CSA. It isn't explicitly discussed or shown but it is pretty heavily implied to have happened.

“The music is too loud.”

“Jesus Christ grandpa, can you pretend to be young for five minutes?” Phasma was a vision, striding down the street in a shining silver dress that could have been painted on and heels that added to her already towering height.

“Maybe if you didn’t force me into these pants.” Somehow Phasma had managed to unearth a pair of leather pants he’d owned as an undergrad. It was amazing that he still managed to fit into them, but he felt as if he might pop out at any moment. He was far too old for this.

She swung an arm around his shoulders. “Then you can just focus on finding someone to get you out of them, how about that?”

He grumbled, still fondly thinking of his warm bed at home, with his cat and a season of Golden Girls. Phasma had dragged him out under the claim that he was too young to die alone in his apartment with a cat, and that she was “going through a breakup”. He’d informed her that she needed a relationship before she could go through a breakup, and she’d replied that “how dare you trivialize my love for what’s-her-face”.

Hence him allowing himself to be carted into the sketchier side of the city at midnight in leather pants. He had been surprised when she wanted to go here. Normally their bars were the swankier ones that the executives frequented, all too eager to buy a drink for the steeley-eyed woman and the pretty boy at the bar.

This one wasn’t like that. This one had a pool table that looked like it had seen better days, tables with writing carved on every inch, a sticky floor, and-

His cheeks flamed and he whipped around, staring at Phasma accusingly.

She grinned like the cat caught with the canary. “You’re welcome.”

“ _You are a monster_.” Because of all things, he had not been expecting Kylo Ren behind the bar. He wore a black tank top that exposed his biceps, flexing each time he picked up another bottle, and his hair was pulled back in a short bun. He seemed to be absorbed in his work, tossing a bottle in the air only to catch it and add a shot to a glass before sliding it down the counter. “How the _fuck_ did you figure out where he worked? _I_ didn’t even know!”

“I’m a paralegal, Hux,” she said, white teeth gleaming in a red-lined smile. “I find out things.”

“You’re a demon, is what you are. What is he going to think when he sees me here?” He hadn’t had contact with Kylo since the disappointing cockblock a week and a half ago. The man would think that he was some sort of stalker!

“Hopefully, he sees you in that outfit and thinks about bending you over the nearest surface.” She gave his arm a friendly squeeze. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I think there’s a guy over there who looks like I need a drink. Ta.”

“Wait, get back here, we can’t- we need to go, what if he se-“

Hux felt the sensation of eyes on him and slowly turned to see Kylo Ren staring a hole in him from across the room. Fuck. Fucking shit. He thought about just turning around and leaving, but that would probably be even creepier than just talking to him.

He eased onto a stool at the bar. “Um. Hello.”

Kylo tilted his head. “Evening.”

“Can I, um. Get a…drink.”

“That’s…sort of what we do here, yes. What do you want?”

“Bartender’s choice.”

Kylo moved around and Hux’s mouth felt dry. Good god, he hadn’t been this awkward since his first teenage fumblings behind the school.

“All alone?” Hux turned to see a man perching on his right. He was attractive, sort of the boy-next-door type with dirty blond hair and a square jaw. “What’s the occasion?”

Hux chanced a look at Kylo, who was down the bar making a drink for Phasma’s date- Hux recognized the appletini Phasma usually ordered. “My friend is, ah. Actually, I don’t know what she’s doing, but she dragged me out and then ditched me for a guy.”

The man chuckled. “Well, how about we keep each other from drinking alone? Let me buy you a drink.”

It was strange. This was entirely the kind of guy Hux would normally be flirting with, dropping hints that he was a natural redhead, getting him to buy him drink after drink and batting his eyes. But tonight he just wasn’t…into it.

There was a clack as a shotglass met the counter. “Nobody needs to buy it. On the house.”

Hux looked at the shot- and good god, what was that, a beige-and-brown concoction with a pile of whipped cream on top- then up at Kylo, who was giving the man a look like one would a small dog that wouldn’t stop barking. “That reminds me,” Kylo continued, turning back to Hux, “we need to finalize if we want an open or cash bar for the reception, babe.”

Hux raised his eyebrows. Reception…? “And,” Kylo kept going, “I found a family friend who can do the flowers for cheap. You wanted a bouquet, right?”

It hit Hux and the man at the same time. “Oh!” The guy leaned back, hands held up. “Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to- didn’t know you two were- anyway, congrats!” He left his seat at the bar apologetically.

Hux turned to Kylo. “Why am I the one with the bouquet, dearest?”

“Because you like dramatics.”

“Really? You just chased off a guy hitting on me by pretending to plan a wedding, and I’m the dramatic one?”

“You’re the one in leather pants. Enjoy the blowjob.”

Hux choked on his own tongue, staring incredulously at Kylo. “Jesus- what, here?”

“What? The drink, Hux. The drink is called- wait, were you-“

“Nothing, nothing, I- okay, yeah, don’t just- say stuff like that.” To shut himself up, he threw back the shot, which he found to be obscenely sweet. It still pleasantly warmed him from the inside.

“You’ve got whipped cream around your mouth,” Kylo said, far too amused at all of this. Hux made direct eye contact and swiped his finger around his mouth, gathering the whipped cream, before sliding his finger in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked off the cream. The smile on Kylo’s face gradually dropped as Hux slowly pulled out his finger, letting it linger on his lips.

“Hux!” Phasma broke the spell, coming over and setting a manicured hand on his arm. “I’m going home with um- what was your name again, dear?” This was directed over her shoulder.

“Allen.”

“Yes, him. Looks like you’ll need to find a ride home, hm?”

“Phasma, what the f-“

“I can take you,” Kylo volunteered. “I mean. If. You need a ride. Or whatever.”

Phasma grinned and Hux was torn between being impressed or blocking her from his life forever. “I- I can get a cab, you’re probably working late-“

“My shift is nearly over. I don’t mind, really. Gives me an excuse not to go home in time for family game night.”

“Why, is it boring?”

“N-noo, it’s more of…let’s just say that the last time we tried to play monopoly one of Luke’s fingers fell off and there was a tiny iron-shaped indent in the wall.”

Hux had a moment to enjoy Phasma’s horrified look and it was delicious. “Fine. Thank you.”

“I never mind giving _you_ a ride, baby.”

“Changed my mind, I’m walking.”

“Wait, Hux-“

 

* * *

 

 

As the bar cleared out, it turned from a kind of seedy establishment to something quiet and almost dignified. Hux nursed his bourbon as he watched the final few patrons stumble out into the December night. Without the buzz of voices and the blaring music, one could hear the noises outside- an occasional burst of music from cars going by, muffled voices laughing, a siren wailing in the distance.

Kylo had turned off the music in the bar after he’d locked the door and now wiped down the bar in a comfortable silence. His boss had ducked out, leaving Kylo to close up.

“How’s your family?” Hux asked, swirling his drink in his glass. It was stupid small talk, but it didn’t feel as awkward as he would have thought.

“Loud. Aggravating. Keep asking me questions about you that I have to make up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Luke wants to know your star sign. Something about compatibility.”

“Gemini.”

Kylo snickered to himself and Hux flashed him a glare. “Problem?”

“No, just. Should have guessed.”

Hux tapped his fingers against the glass. “Can I ask you something?”

“Typically I spit, but for you I’ll make an exception.”

“Oh my god.” Hux rolled his eyes. “No. I’ve just been wondering. Did you really commit a felony?”

Kylo slowed in drying the glass he was holding. “Kind of.”

“…How do you kind of commit a felony?”

“The charges were dropped after a few days. So it’s…technically on my record, but also not…really. I ended up getting off with some misdemeanor fines and time served. Felon just sounded better on the ad.”

Hux squinted at him, drawing circles with his finger around the edge of the glass. “What did you do?”

“It doesn’t really matter.”

“It kind of does. If you murdered or raped someone I’d sort of like to know.”

“I didn’t. Hux, look, I’m not…I’m not like, an angel, but I swear on- on my life, I’m not someone you need to be afraid of. Maybe I did something reckless when I was young and dumb, but it was…complicated.”

“Complicated like accidentally hitting a police car or complicated like arson?”

Kylo took the glass from him and began cleaning it. “I hurt a bad person. My sister was in danger. I don’t regret it.”

Hux flexed his hands, watching Kylo go through the motions. “Did you kill them?”

“No. I’m not-“ Hux was nearly startled when Kylo reached over and took his hand. He was staring down at their clasped hands, dark eyes looking everywhere but at Hux. “I’m not…dangerous. I don’t go around hitting people like-“ Hux’s gaze snapped up and Kylo broke off midsentence. “I’ve done some stupid shit but I’m not…dangerous. I want you to know that.”

Hux watched his face. Felt the warmth of his hand. “You hurt a bad person?”

“Have you ever heard of Snoke?”

“No?”

“Good.” He lifted Hux’s hand and brushed his lips against the pulse in his wrist. “I did something that had to be done. But you aren’t in danger from me.”

Finally Hux gave a small smile. “Except your death vehicles.”

Kylo chuckled. “Yeah, that.”

“And your one-handed uncle.”

Kylo grinned. “Exactly. Plus, uh. My family likes to have a bonfire in the winter, and they really want you to come. I was wondering if you’d mind being my fake fiancé one more time? They won’t shut up about it, and it feels kind of…shitty to tell them we broke up right before the holidays. They’re so excited about it. I’ll just tell them after Christmas.”

Hux tilted his head, sliding his eyes over Kylo. “Usual payment of food and potentially a blowjob?”

“Of course.”

“I think I could arrange that.”

And his free hand, tucked under the bar, texting one-handed without taking his eyes off Kylo. _Phasma, I need a favor._

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that your dad’s van? Did you steal it again?”

Kylo lowered his sunglasses, peering at Hux through the van’s dirty driver side window. “I didn’t steal it, I borrowed it. I gave it back.”

“Because he tracked you down and made you.”

“Besides, my mom stole it this time. She said the motorcycle would be dangerous in this storm.”

The wind howled bitterly against Hux’s face and he pulled the hood of his jacket tighter around his face. “I half thought your family would cancel with this snow.”

“Nah, they love it. Get in.”

Hux clambered in the van, which looked even shabbier than he remembered. “My cat wasn’t pleased about me leaving.”

“What, did your widdle puss-puss miss daddy?”

“You’ve gotta take me out a few more times before you start calling me daddy,” Hux said, and was pleased when Kylo sputtered.

The windshield wipers made a valiant attempt at keeping the blinding white from obscuring their vision. Despite Kylo’s rickety vehicle and flippant attitude, it was clear that he was actually a good driver. He moved like the vehicle was an extension of himself, like each motion came as naturally as breathing. It was the same thing Hux had noticed as he rode on the motorcycle. While Kylo sped around and took sharp turns, he never got the sense that they would actually crash.

They pulled up at the house and the first thing Hux noticed was that, yes, apparently the family did intend to have a bonfire outside. Chewbacca and Rey were overseeing a grill propped over the fire. Hux could smell hot dogs cooking. “There should be regular, fat-free, vegan dogs, some German sausages, and whatever artisan hot dog nonsense Poe brought. You can eat whichever you want.”

“Vegan dogs?”

“Uncle Luke.”

BeeBee was bounding through the snow, wearing a sweater and little matching boots. “Welcome back, Armitage,” Leia said. She wore a designer coat and gloves, and Hux waved awkwardly.

“What do you have there?” Kylo snatched Rey’s thermos under her protest and took a drink. “This is fireball. Who gave you whiskey? You know I’m the only one who’s allowed to buy you booze. Did dad- it was Artoo, wasn’t it.”

He passed the thermos to Hux as he squabbled with his sister and Hux took a long sip. It was some blend of chai tea and cinnamon whiskey, and it warmed him from the inside out. He watched the menagerie around the fire- Chewbacca telling Han some joke in that guttural language and Han laughing soundly, one arm slung around Leia who had her cheek pressed to Han’s shoulder. Finn and Rey building a snowman and BeeBee doing his best to get in the way, Luke looking over benevolently. Poe was poking at the hot dogs on the fire and taking swigs out of a flask, passing it to Han once in awhile. It was freezing out, thick snowflakes falling and collecting on his eyelashes, but there was an odd sense of warmth that wasn’t only coming from the alcohol.

As the night wore on, Hux minded the cold less and less. He’d always spent the winters inside as much as he could. From birth he’d been a pale, thin-blooded child, too prone to fever and not solid enough to romp outside. Besides, his winter clothes had never been for playing. But there was a strange comfort to it, he found, to watching Rey’s cheeks pink as she burrowed in the snow with BeeBee, to warming themselves by the fire as the afternoon turned to dusk, a deafening quiet from the falling snow rivaled only by the noise raised by the family.

“So then what happened?”

Hux shifted on the log he was seated on by the fire. “So I walked in on the senior partner with the secretary and he was snorting cocaine off her- well, somewhere his wife wouldn’t approve of. Long story short, that’s how I got my dream internship.”

Chewbacca laughed and said something, to which Leia punched his arm. “That isn’t a story for the children, and that isn’t how I remember it.”

Kylo reached over, still listening to the talk, and took Hux’s hands in his own. He rolled them between his palms, cupping his hands and gently breathing on Hux’s fingers to warm them up. Hux looked up, startled, at the gesture Kylo apparently wasn’t even aware he was doing.

There was a…strange tugging in his chest. Like a jacket buttoned too tight. Kylo’s face, the light of the fire dancing over it, the feel of his calloused hands against his own…

His phone jangled, breaking him from his thoughts. _Queen Bitch_ lit up the screen. “Oh, uh, I gotta take this. I’ll…I’ll be right back.”

He stumbled inside, kicking against the doorway to knock the snow off his boots. “What’s going on?”

_“Hey, I got that information you asked me to dig up. Of course I did, because I’m the best.”_

He leaned against the wall of the entryway. “Did you just call to brag or did you actually want to tell me?”

_“I thought I should tell you now since I have a date tonight and I’m planning on being unavailable later, if you know what I mean.”_

“Is it the guy from the bar?”

_“Who?”_

“Whatever, just tell me what info you’ve got.”

_“So this Snoke guy is harder to get solid details on than the mob. Which he may have connections to. Seriously. He used to be this big shot in politics- not a politician, but he was the head of this financial contribution foundation. He had his fingers in every pie in Washington. A lot of rumors that some of those pies weren’t exactly ethical. But nothing that could be proven.”_

“So he’s just some foundation head?”

_“No, that’s not all. He retired just before a lot of the board of this foundation were nailed for illegal ties or embezzling or taking bribes. Nothing was ever proven for him, but he got out just in time. Retired in this town not far from our office and started teaching middle school government.”_

A government teacher? This still didn’t make sense.

_“But then like twenty years later this ex-student of his attacks him out of nowhere. Beats the living shit out of him. Nearly kills the guy.”_

Hux’s blood ran cold. Nearly killed the guy. He remembered Kylo at the bar, not meeting his eyes. _I hurt someone._ He swallowed hard. “An ex-student?”

_“Yeah, a…Benjamin Organa-Solo?”_

Ben fucking Organa-Solo. No wonder he changed his name. Hux could feel Kylo’s phantom hands holding his. So large and strong. He could nearly imagine them curling into fists, coming down to inflict pain.

_“But here’s the weird part. After a few days, this Snoke guy, he just drops all charges. Doesn’t even try to settle out of court. Doesn’t even go for a civil suit. Just says he wants nothing to do with it. Nothing!”_

Hux tried to wet his mouth that suddenly felt very dry. “So that’s it?”

_“Oh no, my dear ginger twink. Here’s where it gets really fucked up. So Snoke retires from teaching as well, after this whole incident. Stops coaching the soccer team.”_

“The soccer team?” Something was familiar about that. He couldn’t place it…

_“Yeah. Never really the same, records say he never got back full motor skills. Dies a few years later. Then when the authorities are cleaning out his house, they find this box of photos. Photos of kids. Like, preteen kids. Nothing incriminating, mind you. But…enough photos of preteen kids in a box in the closet for anyone to get the feeling everything wasn’t kosher.”_

“You think he was a…like the case with the shopping mall?” He paced through the front hall. This was all pointing to something very unpleasant, but it wasn’t fitting together.

_“I wouldn’t wanna be his defense lawyer. But since he was already dead and there’s no way to prove an icky feeling, nothing ever got done about it.”_

“Of course there isn’t, so the trail just-“ he stopped dead in front of the ledge between the closet and the stairway. Suddenly he realized why soccer felt familiar. There, between a picture of Poe with a corgi puppy and a picture of Luke on Halloween with a hook hand, was a framed shot of a soccer team. The sign held by the kid in front said _Yavin Junior High Flying Ships._ And there in the second row, with ears too big for his head and messy dark hair, was Kylo Ren. And there, with a hand on his shoulder, was a man past middle-age, a bit too pale for comfort, and a shirt proclaiming _coach._

Hux felt his stomach drop and suddenly Phasma’s voice in his ear was a million miles away. _I hurt a bad person, Hux._

He looked, wide-eyed, at the next shelf up. It was another soccer team photo, a newer one. This was still the Yavin Junior High Flying Ships, but there was no Kylo. Instead there was a scrawny Rey. And a different coach, a black man with a friendly smile and a mustache.

_My sister was in danger. I did something that needed to be done._

“Phasma,” he said, interrupting her. “If you were his lawyer. Why would he drop the charges? What makes sense?”

It was silent on the other end of the line. _“He didn’t want the ex-student to testify for some reason.”_

“Right.” _I hurt a bad person, Hux._

_“Why did you want to know about him anyway? Is this for a case? If it is you know I get on the payroll for this paralegal work.”_

“No, just…personal curiosity. I heard a rumor and wanted to know if it was true.”

_“Good luck. Half of this guy was pure rumor.”_

“Yeah. Didn’t matter anyway. Have fun on your date. Use protection.”

_“I always do, darling.”_

Feeling disoriented, he tucked the phone back in his pocket and padded back outside. Kylo was standing away from the fire, looking up at the stars in the winter sky.

Hux felt- he didn’t know what he felt, but it was a lot. So he communicated it the best way he knew how, and scooped up a handful of snow. It flew true, and nailed Kylo square in the face.

Kylo yelped, reeling back, and Hux grinned brightly. The look in Kylo’s eyes made him bolt but he only got a few feet before Kylo grabbed him around the middle and took him down. He straddled a squirming, laughing Hux and shoved a handful of snow in his face. “I invite you into my home and this is how to repay me!”

“What’s yours is mine, sugarbutt!”

Kylo was caught off-guard by the pet name and Hux bucked him off, wrestling him back into the snow. Eventually they tired out and lay there side-by-side, breathlessly giggling.

Hux let his head fall to the side, watching Kylo as he panted. That tugging in his chest was back. It was like a squeeze but warmer, a fluttering that only rose into his throat the longer he stayed with Kylo. He hadn’t felt this before, but he knew then that he should listen to it. That it was telling him something important.

That he was totally going to fuck Kylo tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.
> 
> This fall atmosphere has had me wanting to add to this story suddenly. <3
> 
> Chat with me at [ on my tumblr ](http://mixxtapej.tumblr.com)


	5. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Poe, revelations, and Hux figures out what that feeling in his chest was

Hux hoped that Kylo had another set of clothes for him because his was soaked through. He peeled off his coat and gloves, still breathing heavily from romping around in the snow.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Kylo said, kicking off his own boots. “I’ve got snow in places it was never meant to be, asshole. You wanna join me?”

The memory of what they’d done last time in the shower made Hux smirk, but he shook his head. “No thanks. I’ll be up later.” He gave Kylo a wink and felt proud of the flush that spread down Kylo’s cheeks. Oh, yes, he would shower later, afterwards. Kylo had no idea.

As Kylo thudded upstairs, Hux carried the now-empty thermos to the kitchen, only to be surprised by the sound of voices from inside. He thought most everyone else had gone to bed by now, Hux and Kylo having lingered outside to put out the fire.

It was Han and Poe, a bottle of whiskey mostly empty between them. “It’s Red!” Han cheered, holding up his glass. “Merry Christmas!”

“It’s weeks before Christmas, but thank you anyway.” He eyed the bottle on the table. “Having a little…holiday cheer?”

“Yeah we are,” Han grinned lazily at him. “It’s the most wonderful time for a beer.” Poe giggled tipsily into his hand and Hux arched an eyebrow. “Well, kids, it’s been fun, but this old man has to go to bed.” He stood, swaying just a little. “I’m gonna go find my wife.”

“I think Leia went to bed,” Hux said, setting the thermos down in the sink.

“Ah. Then I’m gonna find my husband. G’night.”

“Night, Han.” Poe propped his head on his hand. “Sweet dreams. Good morrow. All that shit.” As Han left, his attention shifted to Hux. “Hey there, sweetheart.”

“Hi,” Hux replied, amused. “You’re drunk.”

“Yeah,” Poe said, not at all bothered by the observation. “It’s my mom’s birthday.”

Hux faintly remembered Kylo mentioning something about Poe adopting Kylo’s mother after his own passed away. Shit. He was awful with emotional things. “I’m…sorry.”

“’S fine.” Poe smiled, swirling the whiskey in his glass. “This is…is this what we do. My dad, he goes to the church today. He likes to talk to her. But I don’t…I don’t need to be there to talk to her. She’s not there. She’s other places. But it’s still…sad. So we do this, and I come here, and I get drunk with Han, and sometimes we talk about her.” He pressed the glass against his forehead. “It’s good. It’s fuckin’ fun! That’s what she was, she was…bonfires and family and doing dumb shit with friends.”

Hux watched him smile warmly and felt, strangely, like he got it. “Sounds like a good tribute, then.”

“C’mere,” Poe reached out, groping absently. “Come on.” Hux haltingly reached over, only to have Poe clasp his hand. “I’m…I’m really glad you’re here. I’m glad you’re with Kylo. Love is beautiful. It’s so beautiful. Everyone should have it. I’m drunk.”

It…was sad how that struck him to the core, right? A drunk family friend telling him sincerely that he was glad he was here. And Hux could feel that he meant it, right now, he was happy that Hux was here with them. Hux couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt that with his own family.

And he was lying to him. Lying to all of them.

“Thanks, Poe. I’m…glad I’m here too.” He swallowed heavily.

“I’m so happy you and Kylo have each other.” He squeezed Hux’s hand. “I…thought for so long he wouldn’t find someone. I don’t think we was with anyone…after me.”

“Well, that’s-“ Hux stopped short, eyes snapping to Poe’s face. “You?”

“Yeah, us.”

“You were. You were with Kylo?”

“Mm-hmm.” Poe leaned his head against Hux’s hip. “He didn’t tell you? ‘S fine. We were…young. Making out in the back of his dad’s car. Fumbling in the closet. You know, that kinda stuff. Sweet an’ innocent, before he…turned.” Poe’s brow briefly creased. “Got angry at everything. Then he left. But now he’s back and he’s got you and you’ve got him and I’m so happy for you both. Can Bee be your ring bearer? I can train him to carry the rings. I can put him in a little tux.”

Hux felt stiff. Kylo had been with Poe. He could practically see it in his mind’s eye, the two of them tangled together. Poe fit so much more in this environment than Hux did. Hux was frigid and closed off and came with so much baggage and Poe was...easygoing, a part of this family, Kylo’s first _fucking_ love.

Was this all- Hux had to physically restrain himself from squeezing Poe’s hand so hard it would break. He knew it. He fucking knew it. This was never a sappy invitation bringing Hux over because his family wanted to see him. Had it all been some kind of ruse so Kylo could make Poe jealous? That seeing Kylo with a frigid bitch like him on his arm might make Poe come back? He could practically picture them laughing over him as they fucked.

Poe was still chattering on blissfully as the gears in Hux’s head turned. “And then you’ll have babies and they’ll become best friends with other babies and- Oh, hey there, sweetheart.”

Hux looked over his shoulder to see Finn entering. He didn’t seem to be bothered by Poe leaning on Hux, which Hux took to assume meant that drunk Poe was this touchy naturally. “Hey, Poe, Hux. Did Han go to bed?”

“He did. I should…I should go too.” Poe finished the last of his whiskey and stood up, leaning on the table to do so. “I gotta go home.”

Hux pursed his lips. “I don’t think you’re exactly good to drive.”

“He lives a block down,” Finn offered, coming in and ducking under Poe’s arm, allowing Poe to lean on him automatically. Poe chuckled and nuzzled Finn’s shoulder. “I’ll walk him home.”

“Finn, you’re a good man,” Poe declared. “You’re a Christmas angel.”

“That’s right, buddy. Come on, now. You’ve got a dog to put in bed.”

Poe waved absently at Hux as they ambled to the doorway, leaving Hux standing in the empty kitchen with clenched fists.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo was already in bed by the time Hux got up there, with wet hair and some fantasy book open on his lap. “Hey, babe, thought you got lost.” He set the book aside, sitting up. He was shirtless, just like last time, and Hux was irritated that he still wanted to lick his abs.

“Nope, just talking with Poe,” he said casually, moving over to the dresser. “Just talking.”

“Oh yeah, he was probably drunk, right? He gets drunk with dad every year on his mom’s birthday.”

“Yeah, most of a bottle of whiskey.”

“Figures. Anyway, you gonna come to bed?”

“Eventually.” He sorted through Kylo’s shirts, pretending to look for something to sleep in. “What’s Poe’s deal?”

There was a pause from behind him. “What do you mean? He’s the manager at my dad’s auto shop. He’s been around here as long as I can remember. Our parents are good friends.”

“I mean…is he single?”

An even longer pause. “Why?”

“I don’t know. Is he?”

“…yes. Why are you asking?”

Hux shrugged, still facing the dresser. “He’s cute.”

Kylo snorted. “Huh, what are you gonna do, ask him out?”

“Maybe.”

The joking tone in Kylo’s voice immediately vanished. “Hux, be serious.”

“I am. He’s cute, he seems nice. Seems like he’d be good in bed. I might see if he wants to go out.”

“You’re _engaged_ to me, Hux. You can’t date him.”

Hux finally turned around. “I won’t now. But this is all pretending, right? Once you stage the whole breakup with me after the holidays, I can do whatever I want. It’s not like any of this is real, right?”

Kylo stood up. “You still can’t _date_ him.”

“I think it would work,” he said, putting his hand on his hip. “Maybe he’s got a thing for _fucking,_ ” he curled his lips over every syllable, making it something sharp and sleek and ugly, “his friend’s partners.”

“Hux,” Kylo warned.

“This isn’t real. If I want to fuck Poe, I can.”

Kylo’s eyes flashed with anger. “I knew you were a slut,” he spat, “but I didn’t know you were this much of a fucking _whore.”_

Hux felt cold with the anger in him like he hadn’t before. Anger was usually a hot thing but this one was a cold, sickening sort. He wished he hadn’t brought this up. He wished he hadn’t come here. He wished he’d never called that damn number on that damn craigslist ad. “That’s right, I’m a whore. Maybe I’ll fuck Finn and Luke and your dad, while I’m here, since I’ve already sucked you off.”

“God damn it, you-“ Kylo stormed over, his arm moved, and at that instant-

_Beingfiveandstingingacrosshischeek,beingtenandchokingbacktears,beingfifteenandlyingabouthissprainedwrist-_

He opened his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them. His head was turned away, muscles tight, braced for an impact that hadn’t come.

His eyes darted to Kylo, who was standing there, hand frozen where it had been, reaching for the open drawer behind him- reaching for the drawer, never anything else.

“Did you think,” Kylo said, words too quiet and too loud at the same time, “that I was going to hit you?”

Hux pressed his lips together and didn’t answer. “Did you really think- you think I’m that kind of person? I’m no better than your piece of shit dad? Jesus, Hux.” He stepped back, looking wounded.

“Because you radiate gentleness.”

“I’m not a fucking-!” He ran his hands down his face. “Get out.”

Hux blinked at him. “What?”

“Get out. Get out of my room. You think I’m such a monster, you can go sleep in Poe’s room. Just- get out.”

Kylo put his hand on the small of Hux’s back, ushering him out the door. “What the fuck, Kylo-“ He whirled around just in time for Kylo to slam the door in his face. There was the distinct sound of a lock clicking shut.

“Kylo! God damn it, Kylo, open this door!” Hux hammered his fists against the wood. “Open this door right now or I’ll cut off your dick and shove it up your own-“

“A-hem.”

Hux jumped, spinning around once more. “Oh, Finn, hi!” He gave Finn a bright smile. “This is just- a little lover’s quarrel, haha. You know how it gets.”

“Uh-huh.” Finn raised an eyebrow. “He locked you out?”

Hux shrugged merrily. “Just- we don’t like to go to bed angry! Do you maybe have some, um, blankets for me to use on the couch?”

Finn snorted. “Come on, I’ve got a better idea.”

Hux followed Finn through the house, which, for the first time since he’d arrived, was quiet. They ended up going up a set of stairs through a smaller door that Hux hadn’t even noticed before, ending up in some sort of attic. There was a cot up here, complete with blankets, a side table and lamp, and even a round window. Despite being an attic in wintertime, it was surprisingly warm. “What’s this?”

“It was my secret place,” Finn said, smiling slyly. “I met Rey when I was in high school. I was in a group home at the time. There are good group homes but…it wasn’t one of them. I spent a lot of nights sleeping over here, but Leia and Han couldn’t exactly let a high school kid move in here full time. So Rey and I made this a room since people didn’t come up here a lot. On the nights I was supposed to go back, I would sneak up here and sleep here, then I’d come down in the morning and Rey would pretend I just got here.”

“So you just…didn’t go back?”

“Not often. I don’t think they noticed. Once I turned eighteen, I was officially given the spare room and now I’m…here. They still don’t know I had this.”

“Huh.” Hux looked out the window.

“This family, it…it accepts you, you know? There’s nothing to…pretend to be.”

That made Hux’s stomach churn uncomfortably. He regretted saying a lot of things to Kylo a moment ago. “So,” he said to distract himself, “you really like Rey, don’t you?”

“Oh yeah, she’s my best friend.”

“Do you like her…in the other way?”

Finn’s eyebrows went up. “What? Oh, no, no, no. Not at all. She’s like a sister to me. I don’t- not at all. Everything there is platonic. She’s just my best friend.” He paused for a moment, nodding. “Also, she’s a lesbian.”

Hux choked on nothing. “Wow, okay, lead with that next time?”

“Plus, I kind of…” He dug his shoe against the floor. “Have someone else I like.”

“Really? Someone I know?” _It better fucking not be Kylo, I cannot handle any more tonight._

“Um, kinda.” He glanced towards the window. Hux followed his gaze. From here he could see the tops of several roofs, covered in snow and Christmas lights. Was that a hint? Hux didn’t know any of their neighbors, except…

“Poe?”

Finn bit his lip. “I mean- it’s stupid. It’s just-“

“No, no, come to think of it, I’ve seen how you look at him. Does he…know?”

That drew a bitter laugh. “Are you kidding? He thinks I’m just a dumb kid. He couldn’t know, things would get weird and…there’s no way he’d take me seriously anyway. Like I said, he thinks I’m just a kid.”

“I don’t know.” Hux sat down on the cot. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-one.”

“He’s what, twenty-nine? I mean it’s an age gap but it’s not ridiculous. You could try it.”

“I couldn’t.” He grimaced. “If he didn’t feel the same way things would get weird.”

Hux thought about continuing to argue the point, but he’d just been locked out by his fiancé so maybe he shouldn’t be giving relationship advice. “Well, thanks for the room.”

“No problem. Good luck with Kylo.”

“Yeah.” _I need it._

* * *

 

 

Hux awoke, once again confused as to where he was, but whereas last time he’d been greeted by a wall of muscle against his back, this time it was the sinking realization that he’d fucked up. He laid on his back in the cot, staring at the ceiling and wondering if it was possible to never come down and just die up here.

Eventually the need for coffee drove him downstairs. Apparently God hated him since Kylo was already at the table, a can of Monster in his hand. “Morning,” he said, trying to look at Hux surreptitiously and failing.

“Good morning,” Hux murmured, going for the mug cupboard.

Kylo beat him to it and pressed a cup of coffee into his hands. “Could we talk on the balcony for a second?”

So much for ignoring all conflicts until they both died. Reluctantly he dragged his feet out to the balcony, where Kylo shut the sliding door, leaving them alone with their caffeine and the snow. “I, uh. Unlocked the door about two minutes after I locked it. But you weren’t there.”

“Yeah, Finn showed me somewhere to sleep.”

“His attic room?”

Hux looked up at him. “You know about it?”

“Of course, we all know about it. We always did. Does he still think it’s a coincidence that uncle Luke bought an extra space heater and asked Rey to store it in the attic?”

Hux chuckled against the rim of his mug. “Figures.”

“Anyway, uh. It occurred to me about…ten seconds after I shut you out that it was probably not a smart decision.”

“Because I could tell the truth to your family?”

“No, Hux.” He sighed. “Because it was a really shitty move to get mad at you for having a flinch reflex when you’ve actually had to deal with shit. And to call you a whore. I shouldn’t have. I mean, I know I call you a slut sometimes when we’re getting dirty but it’s supposed to be like, sexy. Not mean.”

Hux kept his eyes on the trees, heavy with snow. “We both said some things. I…don’t think you’re a fuckup.”

“No, I am.”

“Well, we’re all fucked up, alright? You’re not anything special.”

That got a laugh from Kylo. “Hey, um, in all seriousness- please, don’t sleep with Poe. As a personal favor, if nothing else.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Ugh. I don’t want to sleep with him. He’s so…sweet and functional. It would be all date nights and flowers and walking his dog in the park. Where’s the fun in that?”

“Exactly.”

Hux took a sip of coffee, trying to carefully choose his next words. “Look. If you’re using me to make him jealous, I…I don’t mind, I guess, but I want you to at least tell me. Cards on the table, come on. You’ve got to be up front with me about what this is.”

“Jealous?” Kylo moved closer and Hux finally looked at his face. “Poe? I’m not trying to make him jealous. Why would you think that?”

“He was your first love,” Hux said. “You two used to be together. He told me last night. Now you’re trying to get him back, right?”

“What-“ Kylo looked at him as if his hair had caught on fire. “Is that what all of that was about last night? Hux, I don’t want him back. We were together when we were kids, yeah. We kissed terribly because neither of us knew how. But now I’m an adult. I don’t want what I did when I was fifteen. It was a thing but it died out because that’s what teenage relationships do. I don’t want to date him, it would be like dating a brother.”

Hux cleared his throat. “I. May have misread the situation.”

“Yeah, it’s like you said. Too sweet and nice. Where’s that bitchiness you know gets me hot?”

Hux smirked, tilting his face up to Kylo. “I knew you loved it.”

“And you know I have a thing for cat dudes.”

“And here I thought you weren’t into pussy.”

“Oh god. Okay, get inside before I divorce you.”

“Wait.” Hux reached out and caught Kylo’s sleeve. _This is stupid, Hux, what are you doing?_ “My dad’s company has this big black-tie holiday gala every year. It’s stupid. Do you want to come? There’s champagne.”

Kylo tilted his head. “Will you save me a dance?”

“Always.”

“Then as always I’m yours, sugarbutt.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why can’t we take my motorcycle?”

“Because it’s freezing out, Kylo, and I don’t want my ass to be frozen to the seat when I get there.”

“I’ll get us there before you even notice the cold.”

“We’re taking a car like normal people, Kylo.”

“Ugh.” Kylo threw himself in the passenger seat of Hux’s car. “So, what’s this big fancy party?”

“It’s the annual yuletide gala. Everyone gets dressed up and parades around their trophy wives and husbands and kids and then people do blow in the bathroom.”

“So I guess they’re dreaming of a white Christmas, huh?”

Hux laughed, starting the car. “Yeah, you could say that. It’s just a bunch of pricks with too much money showing off to each other.”

“And your dad is one of those pricks.”

“That’s correct.”

“I think I can break out Kylo Hux again.”

Hux glanced over. “You’re taking my last name, then?”

“Oh, yeah, better dinner reservations at the swanky places, baby.”

He turned his attention back to the road. “If we were really getting married, would you take my name?”

“I dunno.” The car was silent for a moment, the only sound being the gentle music from the radio. “I think I’d go with Hux-Ren.”

“Hyphenated. Classy.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll hyphenate but it would be your job to go through all my business cards and change them.”

“Tough but fair.”

The venue was exactly as ridiculously extravagant as it looked last year. “Every time I see this place,” Hux murmured, handing over the keys to the valet, “I think of how many charities could be funded by the tulle cost alone.”

“Do you want me to steal some? Kylo Hux can do that.”

“That’s sweet but I don’t need tulle.”

Inside Kylo cast off his coat to reveal a tuxedo t-shirt, obviously proud of himself. Hux affectionately shook his head, handing over his own coat. “Are you ready?”

“So ready.”

They made their way into the main ballroom, which was a vision of silver and gold. It looked like something out of a daydream, a world where cold and snow didn’t exist, only delicate spun gold threads and silver-grey baubles. A string quartet played onstage as people milled around in outfits easily worth more than Hux’s car.” Let’s go find my parents. Knowing them they’re mingling and kissing some a- ah! There they are.”

“Mother, father,” Hux greeted them warmly, all smiles, as Kylo slung an arm around his waist.

“Armitage. You brought your…friend,” his mother said, each word becoming a little more strained.

“Oh, yes, I thought it only right my fiancé makes an appearance. After all, we’re going to be sharing every part of each other’s lives!”

“Hey, mom, dad,” Kylo said, giving each of them a nod. “How’s it going?”

Hux’s father ignored the question. “I can see you didn’t get the memo that this is a black tie event?”

“The only black tie I have is an Insane Clown Posse one,” Kylo said thoughtfully, “but Armie didn’t think it was very festive. He’s real high-maintenance like that.”

“The…Insane Clown Posse,” Hux’s mother repeated.

“Yeah, you know their song _Boogie Woogie Wu_? That’s gonna be our first dance.”

“That’s…unique.”

“Everything about my Kylo is unique,” Hux gushed. “He drove us here on his motorcycle.”

“Can you believe the valet said he didn’t know how to park a Harley? Unbelievable. I thought this place had class.”

Hux’s father glanced around. “I imagine you’re…quite busy, Kylo, so you probably can’t stay long?”

“Oh, no. I cleared my whole night. Missing a foam party at the bar, but I said, a relationship takes work. Hux brings some _assets_ to the table, if you know what I mean, so it’s only fair that I come meet his people. I’m gonna introduce myself to everyone here!”

Hux thought his father might have a heart attack right then and there. “That’s really not necessary.”

“Oh, it is. But first I’m gonna get me some of that shrimp I see over there. I’m gonna stuff so much shrimp in my pockets we won’t need to buy food for a week, babe.” He gave Hux a quick smack on the ass and headed off.

Hux beamed at them both. “He’s so financially savvy like that. I’m going to go help. Bye now!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was easily the most fun Hux had ever had at one of these galas. Kylo’s shirt drew more than a few looks but everyone was too rigidly polite to say anything about it. Kylo, for his part, spent the night acting every part the crass, inappropriate, lowbrow hot mess that he’d been during Thanksgiving dinner. Of course, instead of the crass, inappropriate, lowbrow hot mess that he really was and that Hux had become a little fond of.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, sweetie,” he announced, halfway through dunking a cracker in cocktail sauce.

“Okay, dear. Have fun.”

“It would only be fun if you came, hot lips.”

Hux sent him off with an affectionate coo, leaning back on a window to enjoy himself. He watched the couples dancing to the old holiday standards, the power plays barely concealed as polite conversation, the mistresses and the wives pretending they didn’t know each other.

“Armitage.”

He closed his eyes for a moment. Fuck. Somehow his father had found him the one moment he didn’t have Kylo with him. “Yes, father?”

He opened his eyes to see his father looking-not angry, as he had feared. But…something else that made him feel prickly inside. “I don’t know why I was surprised. I suppose I’m not, really.”

Resignation. That’s what it was. “Surprised? That I bought Kylo?”

His father pressed his lips into a thin line. “I shouldn’t be disappointed. Not anymore. I should learn not to expect otherwise.”

What the hell was Hux supposed to say to that? His father gave him a final look and then stepped away to talk to an associate, leaving Hux feeling like something had cracked inside and the fractures were spreading.

He moved to the drinks table, drinking a glass of champagne quickly and grabbing another. Fuck. The music was too loud in here and suddenly he just couldn’t stand it. Everyone in here, painting their faces and putting on costumes and speaking in codes and god damn it, why did they have to play this game of masks? Nobody fooled anybody but they tried to fool themselves.

“Hux,” Kylo appeared by his side. “You were right about people doing coke in the bathroom. What the hell was that about? So I’m thinking that when we dance, I’ll grind up all close to you. Like, cheesy banned-at-prom moves. And it’ll be to a really misfitting song like _O Little Town of Bethlehem_ or something, and-“

Hux set his glass down so firmly the champagne splashed over the side. “No. I don’t want to.”

“No? Okay, um, what about this. We talk about how we’re gonna-“

“Kylo, stop. Just stop.”

Kylo peered over at him. It was too hot in here, and he hated this tux. “What’s wrong? It’s just the game.”

“I don’t want to _play._ It isn’t _fun_ anymore. I need- I need some fresh air.”

He pushed away from the table, making a beeline for the door. The blast of winter air was a relief on his overheated face and he sat down on the steps, not caring that he was going to get his tux wet.

Out here, he could think, but he didn’t really want to. The whole thing felt sour. He didn’t want to play pretend anymore. He didn’t want to go back in as himself, either. Mostly, right now, he just wanted to be home with his cat.

He sensed more than saw Kylo coming outside and sitting down next to him. “So. What was that about?”

Hux stared up at the night sky, at the large snowflakes drifting down. Muffled strains of _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_ played behind them. “I called you from the ad because I was tired of trying to impress my parents all the time. But now I’m putting just as much effort into this whole thing. No matter what, I’m always _trying_ for them, I’m always worried about what they think, good or bad, and I’m just- I’m tired of it. I’m tired of never being able to get away from it. I work to be the best and I work to be the worst but it’s always work and _fuck_ shouldn’t I be able to _rest?_

“I care and I can’t stop caring and everyone else can and I…I’ve got this baggage. I thought I was getting rid of it but it’s still there and now I just…I’m tired of putting so much effort into making them think something of me.”

Kylo was quiet for a moment. “And?”

Hux looked over. “What?”

“And? It’s like you said. We’re all fucked up. You’re not anything special.”

“Comforting,” he grumbled.

“I mean it. I’m a fuckup, but maybe you are too.”

Hux squinted at him. “I can’t tell if you’re actually trying to help me or not.”

“Okay. Let’s say everyone else in the world has it figured out. Nobody else has daddy issues. Nobody else runs away from problems. Nobody else ever picks fights instead of talking about it.”

“Nobody else ever shuts the door in someone’s face when they shouldn’t during those fights,” Hux added.

“Exactly. So everyone else has it figured out.”

Hux watched the snow fall for a minute. “What does that mean?”

“It means, at least you’ve got me, who’s just as fucked up as you. And let me be perfectly clear, Hux, if all of those people in there have their lives together and you don’t, I would much rather sit in the snow with someone fucked up than be in there with them. Every goddamn time.”

Hux let out a breath, watching it cloud in the air. Sitting there on the step with Kylo, fingers going numb from cold and tux getting wet from snow, he felt…

He felt like himself.

“I’m not going back in there,” he finally declared, “so I hope you stole all the food you wanted already.”

“And a few spoons,” Kylo said.

“Good. Let’s get my car. I’m freezing.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, cat lady.” Kylo crouched down, offering Millicent his hand. She sniffed it cautiously then began rubbing her face on him without abandon.

“She’s really warmed up to you,” Hux observed, undoing his bow tie. He hadn’t had any ulterior motives when he invited Kylo up- well, maybe one or two. “Takes her awhile before she gets that friendly, usually.”

“Well, I think I probably smell like shrimp.”

That startled a genuine laugh from Hux, which in turn got him another crooked grin from Kylo. That same tugging stirred in his chest like when they were lying in the snow. Yeah, tonight was the night. He was finally gonna hit that.

“Your radio is on,” Kylo observed, standing up.

“Yeah, I leave it on for Millie when I’m gone for awhile.”

“Oh, this is a good song.” Kylo turned it up and the beginning of _I’ll be Home for Christmas_ filled the room.

Hux listened for a moment. “This is the best version. Nobody can top Bing Crosby.”

“Hey, come here.” Kylo held out his hands.

Hux eyed them suspiciously. “Why?”

“You promised me a dance. I never got one. Come on.”

He rolled his eyes. “I suppose I did promise.”

Their fingers twined together and Kylo pulled him close with a hand on his back. Hux’s fell naturally to his shoulder. “Why are you leading?”

“Because I’m taller.”

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

Hux sighed. They were so close their chests were touching, but he didn’t feel claustrophobic. In fact, in his tiny apartment, with his terrible radio and the tinny music, it felt…natural.

“Hey,” Kylo said softly.

“Hm?”

“I know this wasn’t how we planned tonight but… I did have fun.”

Hux smiled softly. “It’s the most I’ve enjoyed that gala in years.”

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

“Kylo?”

“Mm?”

“I’m glad you put up that shitty Craigslist ad.”

Kylo chuckled and Hux could feel it against his chest. “Me too.”

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

Hux tilted his face up, meeting Kylo’s eyes. They were brown but a warm brown, he now realized, dark but not unwelcoming. Their dancing was slowing down gradually until they were all but swaying in place but Hux couldn’t bring himself to stop it.

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

“Hux,” Kylo murmured.

Hux felt like he was swimming in syrup, underwater, drawn towards Kylo. “Yeah.”

_If only in my_

Their lips met.

_Dreams_

Hux had kissed men before, of course. Hell, he’d kissed Kylo before. But this wasn’t like that. This wasn’t like any time before.

This was like a drop on a roller coaster when your stomach flipped and you wanted it to happen again. This was like slipping into a hot bath after coming in from the cold. This was like coming home.

Hux’s fingers found their way into Kylo’s hair as Kylo attempted to pull them closer together, to eliminate any space between them. Hux had kissed chastely, and he’d kissed as a prelude to fucking, but this was more than that. Hux felt drunk on it.

They pulled apart slowly, breaths labored, as the radio segued into another song. He could feel Kylo’s eyes boring into him but he couldn’t look away from his mouth. What the hell had that been? He’d never been kissed like that. He’d never kissed like that. This was uncharted territory.

Something in him knew that just as that kiss had struck him to the bone, taking Kylo to bed would too. If he let that kiss lead there then Kylo Ren would be under his skin for good and Hux wouldn’t be able to walk away from this.

And that terrified him.

“I,” he started, then cleared his throat. “You…you should get going. I have an early day tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Kylo slowly pulled away and Hux felt the cold where his hands had been acutely. “Right, right, you’ve probably got-“

“Yeah.” Hux rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s been. Um. Anyway, thanks for…for coming with me.”

“No problem, no problem. I’ll just…” He put on his coat, clearly feeling as off-kilter as Hux did. “Hey, uh, would you- come to my family’s place for Christmas? It’s sort of a…thing we do.”

Hux nodded a few times. “Yeah. Yeah. Will you come to mine on Christmas eve lunch?”

“Sure. Totally. So I’ll…see you then?”

“Great, yeah.”

“Okay, um. Bye. Bye, Millicent.”

Hux stared at the door after he left, then dropped heavily on the couch. The tugging in his chest was back. It wasn’t going away. He’d thought it meant they were going to fuck but good god, this was worse.

He covered his face with his hands. His mouth was still hot from the kiss like he was a fucking teenager making out with his crush behind the bleachers.

“Shit,” he mumbled to a curious Millicent. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG FOR SMUT BUT THIS CHAPTER GOT REALLY LONG ALREADY
> 
> [Here's the song they listen to at the end ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dL71eMc1blw), please appreciate the Christmas song master


	6. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I never thought it was such a bad little tree. It's not bad at all, really. Maybe it just needs a little love._ -Linus Van Pelt, A Charlie Brown Christmas

“I don’t like him,” Hux said, adjusting his jacket. “Not at all.”

“Mrrew,” Millicent added, butting her head against his hand.

He gave her a scratch behind the ears. “The kiss wasn’t that great anyway. I mean, it’s normal to…kiss a guy and feel it all the way to your feet, right? Just because it’s…never happened with anyone else, it’s…”

“Mow.” She nipped at his hand.

“The gift?” He turned to her, scoffing. “It doesn’t mean anything! It’s just a stupid gift. I probably won’t even give it to him.”

“Mrrow.”

He sighed in the mirror. “Oh gingersnap, I can’t lie to you.”

At the sound of knocking he turned, giving Millicent one last glance. “I’ll be back tomorrow, baby. Your dinner is in the bowl and I’ll bring you a nice Christmas tin of tuna in the morning.”

Kylo’s cheeks were pink and he was tugging off his gloves when Hux opened the door. “Merry Christmas, gingersnap.”

Hux squinted at him. “Did you hear me talking to Millicent?”

“What?”

“…Never mind. Are you ready for a deeply uncomfortable Christmas eve late lunch with my parents?”

“Oh yes, looking forward to it.” Kylo slung an arm around Hux while he locked his door.

“My father always gets my mother a piece of jewelry that costs more than most peoples’ yearly rent, and my mother pretends to not know about him having affairs. It’s their traditional gifts.”

“Family values at their finest.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Armitage!”

“Mother.” He gave her a quick hug. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, dear. You left so suddenly after the gala, I didn’t get a chance to talk to you properly.”

“Yes, well, things to do at home, you know.”

“Armitage,” his father said, moving into the foyer. “You brought your…friend.”

“My fiancé, yes.” Hux smiled, placing a hand on Kylo’s arm. “We’ve been awfully busy planning our wedding.”

“Well,” his mother interjected, “the cook is still getting the lunch ready, so we thought that we might have drinks in the sitting room for awhile.”

“Nice, let’s get holiday hammered,” Kylo said, holding Hux close by the waist. “I brought some wine.” He pulled a bottle out of his pack. “It’s my favorite vintage.”

Hux stared at it incredulously, as did the rest of the Hux family. “It’s…blue.” And it was, neon blue like a bottle of Gatorade.

“Yeah, Boone’s Farm Blue Hawaiian. You’ll love it.”

Hux’s mother took it clearly out of a deeply ingrained sense of hospitality, although she held it like it was a snake that might bite her at any moment. “Thank…you. Let’s…go into the sitting room.”

“Is that even wine?” Hux whispered to Kylo.

Kylo reached down and gave Hux’s hand a squeeze. “In the loosest sense.”

 

* * *

  

Fourty-five minutes later and Kylo’s wine remained unopened on the table. It looked garish next to the decanter of finely aged brandy and the bottle of Bordeaux red wine. Looking at it made Hux feel a little better, somehow. Something unapologetically out of place in this perfect house.

He certainly needed it. He hadn’t expected to have so much time to just _talk_ with his parents before the distraction of dinner. By the time Christmas rolled around his patience and endurance was all but worn down to nothing, used up by the rest of the holiday season. And New Year’s meant another fancy party- he was already dreading it.

He looked into his glass of wine- he might dislike the obvious show of wealth that it was but damn if it wasn’t a good vintage- and swirled it around the glass. “Armitage,” his mother said, snapping his attention up, “you remember Alexandria Truffant, right?”

He vaguely remembered a girl with long dark hair at some events he’d been dragged to as a child. The daughter of one of his father’s investment friends. She’d been growing tall and modelesqe the last time he’d seen her. “Yes, I do. Why?”

“She’s back from studying in Europe and she’s been asking about you.”

He had to fight not to roll his eyes. More like their parents had been hoping that they’d decide to get married and keep a perfectly decorated house and raise two equally emotionally stunted children. “Babe, let’s have her over,” Kylo said, putting a hand on Hux’s knee. “I’m always down to meet more of your fancy friends. She was in Europe? They get freaky over there. Can’t wait to meet her.”

Hux’s father grimaced and took another sip of brandy. “I heard about one of the junior associates getting moved up in your firm.”

Oh, and it begins. “She’s been working on pharmaceutical cases. It’s a big field and it’s always growing, more positions added-“

“But you still aren’t up for partner.”

“The firm just doesn’t have another partner position open or needed. Once someone considers retirement I’m in prime position to move up.”

“So you’re just going to wait until someone hands you the position,” his father said, looking evenly over at him. “Real men go for what they want.”

Hux swallowed. “I’m putting in my work, it’s important. Once there’s an opportunity, they’ll look at who has been contributing to the firm.”

His father shook his head. “Armitage, I…” he topped off his brandy and the silence weighed heavily on Hux’s shoulders. “I have tried to give you every advantage I could and yet…” his eyes flicked over to Kylo, then back to Hux. “You don’t seem to even care about succeeding. It’s like you enjoy failing.” He sat back, regarding the tumbler in his hand. “I expected more from my only son.”

Hux’s mouth felt bone-dry, the wine glass in his hand uncomfortably cold. Every time. Every damn time. No matter how hard he worked, how much he tried to keep every line perfect and every turn exact, he was nothing but a failure in the end. Nothing but a bunch of ruined expectations.

“Except no,” Kylo said after a moment. Hux turned to him, having almost forgotten he was there. “I mean, I get it? Hux- the Hux that’s young and hot, not you- he’s got so much going for him, and you’re just, well. You. He’s smart and funny and tenacious and by the way, he’s got living beings that love him that he didn’t have to buy or intimidate which is something you will _never_ have. And you won’t have that because you’re nothing but a bitter, twisted old man who had to smack around a kid to feel better about himself. Except now he’s too big for you to hit so you have to try to make him feel shitty about himself because somehow, even with a prick like you for a father, he grew into something vibrant and strong and he is so much better than you will ever be. And that’s killing you, isn’t it? Knowing that he’s better than you and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

He sat forward, not missing a beat as the words continued to spill out. “I will give you one thing about him. He can have bad judgement sometimes. Because somehow he still cares about what you think of him. He still cares, and that’s bad judgement because he has this whole world of opportunities and chances and you’re absolutely worthless. He is brilliant and determined and witty and beautiful. The only way Hux could be truly disappointing is if he turned out to be like you.”

Kylo smiled saccharine-sweet as he finished and a truly deafening silence fell over the room. Hux’s mouth hung open as he stared at Kylo. His mother’s eyes were like dinner plates.

His father set down his tumbler with force. “How dare you speak to me like that in my own home?”

Kylo tilted his head, still smiling. “Oh, I’m sorry. That was condescending, wasn’t it? Let me show you the amount of respect you’re due.” He leaned forward, eyes burning. _”Fuck. You.”_

There was a beat where Kylo and Hux’s father stared furiously at each other.

And then the moment dropped.

There was a snap of motion and then his father was standing and Kylo was staggering back, hand held to his face. Hux felt cold, hands sweating, felt like the scared little kid he’d been, felt five-ten-fifteen and trembling as his father raised his hand. He was paralyzed, ice down to his bones.

Kylo touched his lip then looked at his fingers, now smeared with red. He grinned, widely, despite his split lip, and launched himself across the coffee table at Hux’s father.

Hux’s mother let out a cry and Hux jumped up, hovering at the edges of the skirmish. He darted back and forth, looking for an opening. Eventually he got his hands around Kylo’s chest and his mother grabbed his father’s arm and the two men were pulled apart. Kylo’s lip was bleeding even more and there were red marks where the blows had fallen. Hux’s father, for his part, was bleeding heavily from a nose that looked like it might be broken.

“Get out,” he said, breathing heavily. “Get out of my house. And never come back.”

Hux clutched Kylo’s shirt and moved to leave the room but his father lifted a hand and pointed directly at Hux. “Not you. You stay.” He jabbed his finger at Kylo. “You, get out. But you,” he pointed back at Hux. “Stay.”

Hux stood there, frozen by the command, while his father’s nosebleed dripped onto the plush carpet. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him. His mother, his father, and the most intense, Kylo.

_Huxes don’t cry_ , he remembered his father saying once, when he was young and sniveling over something.

He looked over at Kylo, met his eyes.

_Huxes are strong._

Wordlessly, he took Kylo’s arm and led him out of the house.

He did not look back.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive was full of silence. The tinny sound of _Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree_ seemed more mocking than anything else. Hux stared straight ahead, keeping his attention on the road.

“I’m not sorry,” Kylo finally said. Hux tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “I mean, I’m sorry if I ruined your family Christmas. But I’m not sorry about the rest because I meant it, okay?”

He took a deep breath. “I meant it. You’re smart and funny and vibrant and strong and it’s your dad that’s missing out if he can’t see it. I’m not sorry for saying something true. And your dad can suck a bag of dicks.”

Hux kept his eyes on the road, though he could feel Kylo looking at him.

Then, he giggled.

The giggle built into a genuine laugh which turned into a full, tears-in-eyes, stomach-aching fit of laughter. He ended up pulling the car over so he could slump over the steering wheel, cackling as hard as he ever could remember.

“Hux, did I…did I break you?”

“Have me come to your Thanksgiving,” Hux wheezed between the bursts of laughter. “I’ll get in a _fist fight_ with your _dad_ on _Christmas eve.”_

Kylo slowly smiled. “You’re lucky I like you so much, usually that costs extra.”

“Oh my god. Oh my _god, Kylo.”_

Kylo started laughing along with him until they were both chortling in the car. “Hang on,” Hux eventually said, wiping a tear from his eye. He stepped out of the car and crouched down in the snow, pulling out his handkerchief. He packed snow into a tight ball and wrapped the cloth around it.

“Here,” he said, handing the package to Kylo.

“What’s this for?”

“Your eye. I think it’s going to black.”

“What? Shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were greeted by a chorus of voices and yapping as soon as they opened the door to Kylo’s parents’ house. Bee bounced around their feet, seemingly completely comfortable with the jingly antlers attached to his head.

“Let’s get something on your lip,” Hux steered him to the kitchen, past where Finn and Rey were doing their best to build a gingerbread house without eating most of it.

Leia was inside, mixing peppermint schnapps into two cups of hot cocoa. “Ben?” She straightened up, looking at him incredulously. The skin around his eye was beginning to darken and Hux could tell it was going to be some bruise. “What happened to you?”

“I just got in a little fight.”

“A little fight? How? I thought you were going to his family’s Christmas eve lun-“ She stopped, her eyes narrowing. “Benjamin Bail Organa-Solo, did you get in a _physical fight_ with his family?”

“Just- ow.” Kylo winced as Hux held a bag of frozen peas to his eye. “Not all of them. Just his dad.”

“You- you…punched your…father-in-law.”

“Look, he hit me first!”

“Ben, I can’t believe-“

“It’s okay,” Hux said, brushing away the hair that had fallen into Kylo’s good eye. “It was…the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me.”

Kylo smiled softly, one good eye and his lip bleeding again from the effort, and for a moment Hux felt like they were alone in the world.

“Well,” Leia grumbled, lifting one of the cups of cocoa to her mouth, “you certainly are your father’s son.”

“What are you blaming on me now?” Han asked, coming into the kitchen and picking up the second mug.

“He fought his father-in-law over Christmas lunch.”

Hux glanced back over his shoulder. “In his defense, the man really is an asshole.”

Han barked out a laugh. “Oh no, honey, that’s all your side.”

 

* * *

 

Christmas dinner was very similar to Thanksgiving. A bunch of noise, people talking over each other, stealing bites off each other’s plates, Bee snuffing around the table in hopes of catching some scraps.

Kylo caught some good-natured ribbing about his black eye but nobody pressed him or Hux to talk about it. _Hux said the guy was an asshole_ seemed to be explanation enough for all of them. Presents were dug out of somewhere, some wrapped perfectly with stylish paper and matching bows and some wrapped in newspaper and duct tape, and were put under the garishly decorated tree.  The branches were barely visible beneath all the ornaments, some clumsily homemade and some clearly individual (it didn’t take much pondering to figure out who the aluminum corgi belonged to).

After everyone was pleasantly stuffed and was either sipping on some holiday cocktails Kylo threw together (“it’s called Santa’s Little Ho”, he’d said cheerfully,) or hot cocoa, they piled into the living room for some last-minute Christmas specials.

_It never thought it was such a bad little tree,_ Linus was saying on the TV. Hux and Kylo were back on the loveseat that they’d been shoved into on Thanksgiving, but it didn’t seem too small anymore. _Maybe it just needs a little love._

Hux’s head had fallen against Kylo’s shoulder at some point and Kylo was absent-mindedly combing his fingers through his hair. Hux dared to look up and the light of the Christmas tree against Kylo’s face was like something out of a TV special itself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your house is too quiet,” Hux commented, shutting Kylo’s bedroom door behind him.

“Don’t get used to it, it’ll be back to chaos quick enough.” Kylo kicked off his jeans like usual. “Tomorrow morning it’ll explode. Rey used to wake me up by jumping on my bed and screaming that Santa forgot to give me anything. She thought it was hilarious every year.”

“I’m hoping she still doesn’t,” Hux said, forcing a casual tone into his voice. He unbuttoned his shirt, only fumbling once or twice.

Kylo didn’t respond and Hux turned to find him watching the pale skin exposed as his shirt slipped off his shoulder. He swallowed hard, finishing the last button and letting his shirt spill onto the ground. It would have wrinkles tomorrow but he felt helpless to reach down and get it. Pinned with Kylo’s gaze like a butterfly on a corkboard.

Slowly he moved forward to where Kylo was sitting on the edge of the bed. He slid a knee on either side of Kylo’s hips, straddling him and setting his hands on his bare shoulders.

Kylo turned his head, pressing a quick kiss to his wrist. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Hux laughed breathlessly. “Is this weird?”

“Have I ever given you the impression I’m anything else?”

“I can’t say you have,” Hux said, and kissed him. Just like before it seared him down to his toes and back up again, but this time he didn’t push Kylo away. It occurred to him that he could, again, could run before this marked him any deeper than he was. But Kylo Ren had gotten in him, down to his bones, and he didn’t want to run anymore.

Kylo broke away from his mouth, pressing openmouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Hux’s eyes slid shut. He let his head tip to give Kylo more room and arched his back. It occurred to him that Kylo’s hands, so large on his small waist, were the only thing keeping him from falling backwards and it was intoxicating to let himself be held like that.

Kylo bit the curve of his neck and Hux gasped. “Ah! Careful, I don’t fancy explaining any marks to your parents tomorrow.”

“What if I left them where they couldn’t see?” Kylo tugged Hux forward until they were flat on Kylo’s bed.

“And where would that be?”

Kylo’s hand slipped down his chest to where Hux’s waistband started. “I’ve wanted to bite bruises on your thighs since I saw you in the shower.” His hand deftly undid his trousers and Hux shivered. “They were just as pale as I imagined. And smooth. I wanted to kiss there.”

“You could have,” Hux murmured, indulging himself with touching as much of Kylo’s chest as he wanted. “I would have let you.”

“I want to take a whole day kissing all of you.”

Hux was suddenly hit with a rush of impatience and sat up, yanking off his pants and, after a split second of hesitation, his underwear. Kylo followed his lips up, kissing him fiercely. Hux gripped a handful of Kylo’s hair, biting his lower lip. “Tell me you have lube.”

“You’ll have to let go of me so I can get it.”

“Never.”

Kylo laughed against his mouth. Hux couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed with someone during sex. Maybe it had never happened. “Kylo, I want to- I want to do so many things to you that I don’t have the words to say it.”

“You don’t have the words? That’s a minor miracle.”

“Shut up.” He tugged Kylo’s hair and was surprised at the moan he got in response. “Oh.” He yanked a little harder just to watch Kylo’s eyes darken.

Suddenly he was on his back in the bed, Kylo hovering over him as he rummaged in his bedside drawer. Hux took advantage of his new position and ran his tongue over Kylo’s nipple. He could feel Kylo’s cock twitch against his thigh in response.

Suddenly Kylo was back, pressing a soft, almost chaste kiss to his mouth before roaming down the slender column of his throat. Hux let out a soft breath, tilting his head back as Kylo’s kisses went down his chest, past where his heart was pounding so loudly he was sure it Kylo would feel it, to the V of his hips.

Kylo’s teeth met the skin of his inner thigh at the same time he pressed a slick finger inside Hux, and the dual sensations nearly made Hux buck off the bed. His breath hitched and he grabbed handfuls of the sheets. Kylo’s hands, so broad and strong and warm and yet so deft inside him, playing Hux like a well-tuned instrument. Kylo was keeping his word, sucking a bruise onto Hux’s thigh and fuck if it wasn’t making Hux writhe against him. “Fuck, Kylo. Yes. Yes, mark me up, wanna- ah, _fuck!”_ Kylo slipped a second finger inside him.

He abandoned Hux’s thighs in favor of licking a line up his cock as his fingers slid in an out of him. Hux felt on fire, consumed with it and loving every moment. “M- ah- more.”

Kylo obeyed for once in his life and added a third finger. The stretch burned a little but it just made the pleasure more intense and when Kylo’s fingers brushed his prostate he saw stars and threw his head back against the pillow. “Up, up, come on, get up here.”

Kylo reluctantly pulled away from his cock. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” He grabbed Kylo’s face, dragging him up for a messy kiss. “I don’t wanna come until you’re inside me.”

Kylo whimpered. “Oh fuck, Hux. You’re gonna drive me crazy.”

“Yeah,” Hux murmured, smirking, and flipped them both. Kylo was on his back now, panting, looking up at Hux like he was some deity to be worshipped. It went directly to Hux’s head and he felt like if he didn’t get Kylo in him immediately he would die from wanting it.

It was easy to get rid of Kylo’s boxers and maybe they used more lube than was needed on his cock but neither of them cared. Kylo’s hands were like brands on Hux’s hips as he sunk down on his cock.

His toes curled as he was filled at last. He felt so full that there was no room for air in him, no room for anything else, just Kylo. His whole body was trembling, thighs tense and aching.

“Fuck,” Kylo breathed reverently. “Hux you feel so fucking good. So good. You feel like-“

He broke off and Hux opened his eyes- when had he closed them?- to see Kylo looking not at where they were joined like he’d been expecting, but at his face. “What?”

“It’s stupid, but…” Kylo’s eyes searched Hux’s face. “You feel like…coming home.”

It was like a punch in the gut. Hux felt raw, every nerve ending stripped out of him and laid bare for Kylo’s mercy. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his hands to Kylo’s chest, kissing him softly. Languidly. Letting himself be lost in it.

Like a familiar dance they rolled once more, until Hux was pressed beneath Kylo. It was too much and not enough and somehow just right. Kylo pulled back and began rolling his hips. Each sweet drag of his cock inside Hux made him come alight, made him feel bursting in the best sort of ways. Kylo was looking at him, pupils blown, like Hux was something beautiful. _We’re both fucked up_ , Kylo had said, and maybe this was what it meant, for both of their broken edges to fit together in a way that felt so right.

Kylo’s hand gently cupped his face and he wiped away a tear with his thumb. Hux hadn’t realized he’d begun crying. It wasn’t pain or fear but something entirely different, so many things filling him that he couldn’t contain them all. Kylo seemed to understand because he didn’t comment on it, just took Hux’s hands and intertwined their fingers and pressed them down on either side of Hux’s head.

“Yeah?” he asked, pressing their foreheads together.

“Yeah,” Hux answered, and kissed him deeply. Pleasure was building low in Hux’s stomach and he was forced to break the kiss to gasp as he felt himself inching closer to a finish. “Kylo-“

“I know, Hux, fuck-“ Kylo’s mouth found his desperately and Hux’s world exploded in white, a soundless cry hanging off his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo was the last to join the family, yawning as he came down the stairs and was greeted with a cacophony of noise. Hux watched with his cup of coffee as he tried to extract himself from the family, with varying results.

“Merry Christmas, firecrotch,” he greeted Hux when he finally reached him.

“Merry Christmas, you human disaster.”

“I can’t believe you get up that early even on Christmas.”

“Well I needed a shower, thanks to someone.” He’d woken up with dried come between his thighs and had been forced to leave the warm bed behind to clean himself before he could face Kylo’s family. He’d also slipped out to his car for a gift or two, but Kylo didn’t need to know that yet.

“I would have joined you, but I think you broke my dick.”

“Hope not, that’s your best quality.”

Kylo snorted as he cracked open one of his energy drinks. “I knew you weren’t with me for the connections.”

“Boys!” Threepio poked his head into the hallway. “Everyone’s tired of waiting to open gifts! Come on!”

Today Bee had on an elf hat with matching boots and wagged his tail happily as they all piled into the living room. Gifts were distributed one by one, with periodic breaks for coffee or cocoa or whatever it was in Chewie’s mug. Hux hadn’t been expecting anything- after all, he was a guest- but was surprised by the small pile he ended up with. A book of lawyer jokes from Han and Leia (more from Han, he suspected). A green sweater from Luke. “Everyone’s got one,” Rey said. “Dad knits.” How Luke knitted with one hand, Hux wasn’t entirely sure. And from Kylo, a decorative plaque in the shape of a cat that said ASK ME ABOUT MY PUSSY.

Hux felt a little awkward that he hadn’t gotten anyone anything in return- except Kylo, who got to open the gaudiest motorcycle ornament that Hux had been able to find. It was entirely made out of sequins and Hux had been pretty proud of it.

“Exactly what I wanted,” Kylo deadpanned. “You know me, babe.”

“I’m just sad I couldn’t find one in millennial pink. Next year.”

Eventually things died down as much as they could- Threepio and Rey were in the kitchen, working on lunch, while everyone else watched _A Christmas Story_ and Beebee gnawed on his gift (a bone nearly as big as he was).

Hux spotted Kylo slipping off to the garage and followed him out, bare feet cold on the cement. “Hey.”

“Oh, hey.” Kylo turned. “I was just gonna dig some more eggnog out of the fridge out here. What’s up?”

“I got you another present.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Really? Is it another motorcycle ornament?”

“No, you’ll have to wait until next year.” Hux dug in his pocket and produced a small wrapped rectangle. He held it out to Kylo before he lost the nerve. “Take it.”

“What is it?” Kylo turned it over in his hands.

“It’s a gift, genius. You have to open it.”

Hux shifted from foot-to-foot as Kylo tore open the wrapping paper. At the end he was left with an ordinary silver key. “So what _is_ it?”

“It’s to my apartment,” Hux said. The next burst came out in a rush of words. “You can’t exactly live in your father’s van anymore when your family gets too much so if you ever need another place to go- well, you could go to my apartment.” He cleared his throat with a forced nonchalance. “If you feel like it.”

Kylo looked at the key in his hand silently for a moment. “Thank you, Hux.”

“It’s no big deal.” Hux crossed his arms. “Millicent likes you, that’s the deciding factor.”

“Hey, Hux-“

“I’m freezing,” Hux cut him off. “Let’s go back inside.” He didn’t wait for a response, hurrying inside with a flush on his cheeks that he told himself was from the cold.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re good to take your motorcycle home?” Hux stood on the steps outside his building, watching warily as Kylo brushed the snow off his motorcycle. “Traffic is picking up. Everyone going home after Christmas dinner.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve driven in worse.”

“Okay. Well.” He made his way up the steps. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, see you soon.”

“Goodnight, Kylo.”

“Goodnight, Hux. Merry Christmas.”

Hux felt a little…disappointed, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. He tried to put it out of his head as he climbed up to his floor and entered his apartment, locking the door behind him. Millicent hopped up on the couch, chirping at him. “Hello, my girl,” he said, stopping to pet her. “Merry Christmas.”

A sudden clattering at his door made him stop and look up. There was the clicking of the lock and then Kylo burst in, snow still melting in his hair. He was breathing heavily and Hux wondered if he had run up the stairs. “Kylo?”

“I forgot something.” He crossed to Hux and in one fluid motion, put a hand on either side of his face and kissed him like he meant it. “Would you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?”

Hux felt near-stunned from the kiss and it took a few moments for Kylo’s words to register. “I’d like that.”

“It’s a date. I’ll see you then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hux had been invited to the New Year’s Eve party that someone in his parents’ circle held every year but he’d opted not to go. He wondered if there was talk about him, about why he wasn’t in attendance. What his parents were saying to lie about his absence. Let them lie. He couldn’t find the energy to care about that right now.

Not when he was currently at his more pressing New Year Eve’s plans- that being the walk along the lake that Kylo’s family took every year around midnight. Bee nearly vanished in the snow but Poe had helpfully put an orange vest on him so nobody stepped on him. Han had Luke and Leia on each side and was holding hands with both of them. It was strange but Hux wasn’t going to criticize something that apparently worked.

He took a moment to lean against the wooden railing on the dock, watching the way the night stars reflected in the water. The group passed him, but he’d catch up later. He looked up at the falling snow, following the flakes as they drifted down.

“What are you thinking about?” Kylo joined him, folding his arms on the railing.

“I’m thinking- I’m thinking that I’m…happy. Right now. I’m just happy. I don’t know if I’ve ever been simply happy, no strings attached, but right now, I am.” He blinked away a snowflake on his lashes. “It feels good.”

There was a long moment of winter silence and then Hux was suddenly aware that Kylo was no longer next to him. He turned his head to find Kylo on the ground with one knee in the snow. “Kylo?”

“Hux.” Kylo wet his lips nervously. “Look, I- over the past few months I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about home and family and everything, and- I don’t really know what most of it means in the end. But I figured out one thing, and I think it’s the most important thing.” He took a deep breath. “I figured out that- I might not know what family means, but I know that I don’t care as long as you’re a part of mine. And home can be- can be anything, as long as you’re there. And I want you to be- be my family. Forever.”

He opened his hand and Hux saw a flash of gold and suddenly everything clicked into place. “Kylo.” His heart lodged itself firmly in his throat. “What are you saying?

Kylo held up the ring. “Would you- would you marry me?”

Hux put a hand on the railing to brace himself. “For…real this time?”

“Yeah. No more pretending. Marry me for real.”

His pulse was pounding in his ears and his world narrowed down to this, a patch of snow and boardwalk and the ring in Kylo’s hand. It was cold outside but he felt hot as he stood there, overly conscious of his own breathing.

He had to swallow before he could speak. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Kylo’s eyes lit up.

Hux laughed breathlessly. “Yes!”

Kylo rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist, lifting him off the ground and spinning him in a circle. By the time he came down they were both laughing, giddily, high on possibility and what might be.

“Woah, what’s the occasion?” The group had lapped back towards them and Poe was waggling his eyebrows at their display of affection.

“We’re getting married, we’re- he said yes,” Kylo said, still holding Hux.

Luke furrowed his brow. “Aren’t you…already engaged?”

Hux tried to think quickly. “Well, ah, see, since my parents got to witness it, we thought it only fair that this side of the family get to-“

“ _It was fake!_ ” Kylo blurted. Hux looked at him, exasperated. “We weren’t engaged, we just lied about it to Hux’s family and then it became a whole thing-“

“It was…fake?” Han asked slowly. “You aren’t engaged?”

“We weren’t,” Hux admitted.

“But we are now,” Kylo added, grinning widely. “I asked him just now and he said yes! We’re getting married!”

“So you…weren’t, but now you are.”

“Huh.” Luke blinked. “Well- congratulations, I suppose!”

Leia put her face in her hands. “You are every inch your father’s son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER OF AN EPILOGUE
> 
> It's been a journey, guys. Feel free to chat with me on [my tumblr](http://mixxtapej.tumblr.com)
> 
> (And that blue wine drink does exist. I once drank a whole bottle at a college party.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an actual craigslist ad. Yes, the ad Hux read actually exists, with very few edits on my part. Godspeed, sir, and thank you for this gift.
> 
> I have the rest of this fic planned out and it is exciting! Emotions and holidays and a LOT of sex. Hooray.
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://mixxtapej.tumblr.com) if you'd like to fall into Kylux hell with me.


End file.
